Strawberryshipping Alphabet
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: "There aren't enough letters in the alphabet to describe all of my most treasured times I've had with you..."  Strawberryshipping! Please review! :D Like it? Hate it? Just please, rate it! :D


**Yeah, so I'm supposed to be updating one of my other already existent stories, but I've had this idea in my head for a while ever since I did the Wishfulshipping version of this, obviously with different words! I suggest, that if you liked this, and you haven't already, then you check that out too after this if you like Wishfulshipping! :) I was listening to "Catch your wave" by Click Five when I wrote this so... :3**

**Oh, they get a little shorter as they near the middle and end so... Yeah, just warning you now! :)**

**So, please review? :3**

**Thanks for all and any support! :)**

**~Jess~**

**One For Every Letter: "There aren't enough letters in the alphabet to describe all of my most treasured times with you..."**

**X x**

**A is for Arms**

"What time is it Ruby?" Chili questioned, ignoring her as she thumped her head lightly on his chest as he had disturbed her light snooze. She sat up slightly, glancing at the clock and then in an irate voice, replied:

"One eighteen _exactly_." He was ever so picky about the numerical value of an extra second after all!

"Ah, right. Thank you." He responded, delayed ever so slightly.

"Great, now shut up." She ordered, curling up, her head laying peacefully against his chest once more as she shuffled and tried to get into her comfy position again. No such luck.

"Can you stay still?" Chili hesitantly voiced, moving briefly also, trying to adjust himself. She sat up and glared at him and he threw her a quizzical look. "What?" He asked, eying her suspiciously.

"Nice going Doofus, now I can't find my comfy place again!" She complained against his innocence and he immediately looked apoligetic.

"Sorry about that..." He breathed, sitting up shakily, propped up by his arms.

"You should be." She retorted, crossing her arms, but then she gained a sneaky smile and turned to face him once again. "And now you have to pay the price for it!" She grinned.

"..." Was all he said as he watched her movements closely. Then, he let out a yelp of suprise when she pushed him back, his head hitting his pillow momentairily. He closed his eyes when he felt her pin his arms by his sides. He couldn't understand why he just didn't flip it over; he could easily and yet, here he lay. This time, he wouldn't even be able to fight back as she made his hands useless.

Waiting.

But nothing came. He slowly eased an eye open and saw her hovering over him, apparently confused.

"What're you doing?" She asked, gazing at him with those deep blue eyes of hers. His heart secretly skipped a beat.

"Aren't you gonna... Y'know, whack me?" He enquired, gesturing with his head as he uttered the words.

"No?" She stated, even more confused! This riddle talking wasn't working with her!

"No?" He asked, suprised.

"I will if you don't grab the duvet." She threatened, though it was weak, and not at all like her. Geez, she really was sleepy! All the same, Chili silently reached over and grabbed his red duvet, clutching it tightly between his fingers. He held back a breath as he felt her lay on him.

"W-What're _you_ doing?" He demanded, repeating her earlier question with haste. She smiled innocently up at him, her red hair skimming his face.

"If I can't be comfy, then neither can you, so nyeh." She finished her sentence by sticking her tounge out at him, making a childish noise alongside it. He blinked, concentrating hard on keeping his breathing in control; it didn't help when she moved around, trying to get comfortable and he couldn't stop the slight blush from raising to his face as he peered upwards naievely, trying to avoid looking at her! He cleared his throat awkwardly, but she had already settled, breathing out a sigh of relief, the air tickling his neck and making him squirm.

"Duvet?" She asked, moving her sock covered feet in the vague direction of the blankets.

"Oh... Right." He breathed, pulling it over the pair of them, wriggling ever so quietly. She was warm; very warm, and that made him feel hot and restricted, yet he invited the feeling with open arms. Didn't she understand what she was doing to him? Apparently not when her hands came to rest on his chest for the sheer comfort of it, head moving from where her hands were now, to the crook of his neck instead. He bit back a protest and instead closed his eyes. Something, however, didn't feel completely right. Like something was missing from his moment. Hmm.

He carefully wrapped a single arm around her waist, quickly, yet gently and waited, holding his breath like it was his last. She just steadied her breathing, moving her leg as it twitched. He smiled a tender smile and wrapped both of them around her tightly and she still did nothing to protest.

So, this was his place? Perhaps so...

**B is for Baby**

"Ok, so she's not three or anything like that, but hey, seven's not much older!" Ruby explained as she spoke as calmly as she could to Cress, who was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Is too! A whole four years older actually!" The small child said, looking up at Cress as she nodded knowledgabley. "She's silly; she can't do math." She giggled, glancing up at the blue haired male and he smiled, already begining to like her. Maybe her coming to stay for a couple of days wouldn't be such a bad idea afterall! He always thought that Ruby's cousin would be rude and obnoxious, just like her.

He crouched to her level and gestured for her to come close. She complied like the good little girl she was and he whispered: "I know." with a small chuckle. She laughed innocently and Ruby frowned.

"Right, I don't know what you're saying about me but if you carry on, Cress, I'm gonna go rip your precious book and Satoka, I won't read you your favourite bed time story that you want me to repeat over and over and _over _again." Ruby stated harshly, glaring at the pair of them with venom. They immediately straightened up with over-whlemed faces.

"We're sorry!" They both chorused, oddly similar in tone. Ruby raised an eyebrow and shuddered, the two of them sounding terribely alike no matter how many times she searched for a difference in her mind. Scary...

"Should be." She retorted out of habit. Then, her face turning into a cunning, sly grin, she glanced between them. Cress, catching onto what she was thinking, uttered the word.

"No."

Ignoring him, she walked to Satoka, put a tender hand on her shoulder and used the other to ruffle her yellow hair and she giggled quietly, loving the attention.

"How would you like to hang out with Uncle Cress for a while, hmm?" She asked, and Cress shook his head violently, only to be rewarded with a sharp slap on his chest. He stopped and instead glared at her, keeping his hands to himself.

"Yay!" She cried happily, hugging him around the waist and then begining to climb up him. He grumbled, not enjoying her feet poking him in places that he had once forgotton about and everywhere else. When she reached his shoulders, she sat down roughly, gripping on tightly to his head to keep herself up. He glanced up at her with his blue eyss, full of curiosity' this was completely new to him!

"See you two later! Ciao!" Ruby said before dashing off, ignoring Cress' shouts to "come back here!". Dashing up the stairs and around the corner, she ran into something. Something hard.

"Ah, watch it!" She exclaimed, rubbing herself down.

"Ruby? What're you doing up here? I thought you was showing Satoka around?" Chili questioned, pointing to the stairs with a befuddled facial expression. Ruby thought about how... Cute it looked on him. But you didn't hear it from her!

"Neh, Cress stole her from me. Apparently Satoka likes idiots." Ruby replied, kicking at the ground nervously.

"Aww," Chili commented, putting a hand on her shoulder. Bending his knee's a little, he reached her height and she inspected him closely. Then, looking her directly in the eyes with his own, a hint of cheek shimmering playfully at her, he grinned.

"...So do I."

**C is for Cold**

"B-But it's freezing..." Ruby protested through chattering teeth and her shivering body. Chili glanced at her with cautious eyes and watched her closely. She honestly did look cold.

"Yeah Cilan. You can't possibly send Ruby out for some ingredients now!" Chili stated, backing her up as he arrived by her side.

"Well, she is the fastest." Iris argued, standing beside Cilan and staring Chili down. He returned her firm gaze with his own, not wavering at all.

"Plus, I can't help that it's her job. You know what she's like with chores Chili. She won't do them!" Cilan replied with an apoligetic smile, glancing between the two.

"Well, yeah but..." Chili frowned, backing away from Iris a little as she glared at him slightly. He was begining to feel briefly uncomfortabely.

"Hey, why don't you go together?" Iris suddenly voiced in that high, happy voice of hers. Chili and Ruby gave each other looks and then shrugged.

"I call umbrella." Ruby suddenly said, dashing off towards the door. Chili blinked and then collected himself.

"Yeah? Well, I call... Scarf!" He called after her, following her with his own run. Soon catching up to her, they both arrived at the door, pulling on coats and picking up said "called" items and keeping them to themselves stubburnly. Opening the door, they were greeted by pelting rain and thunder, which made the pair of them jump and Ruby retreated into his arms, squeaking in shock. Both with eyes widened, they ignored the ragged breathing of the other and simply watched the rain for a second, before they realised their position, Ruby curled by his side, his arm around her waist. They gave each other a look of digust and made a "Tsk" noise at each other, shrugging the other off reluctantly. Then, both stepping out into the rain, thay felt the water smack them both harshly.

Ruby, with a grin, put up the umbrella and stuck her tounge out at Chili, who's normally upright hair, was now drooping because of the waters weight.

"C'mon..." He muttered, shaking his head violently and alot of water splashed on Ruby. She narrowed her eyes at him and then gained a devious smile, tipping her umbrella towards him and drenching him with all the water that had been collected when the object was so busy protecting the female red-head.

Taking a second to collect his thoughts, he gave Ruby a shocked look and then looked up at the umbrella.

"That's it." He stated, agitated, before he pulled the umbrella from her hands and threw it away, stopping Ruby from getting it by holding onto her wrist tightly. Giving in against his strong hold, she simply leaned forward, staring after the umbrella, disdain obvious in her face.

"Hey," He started, turning her around in his grip. She stared at him flatly. "At least the rain does good things to you." He smirked, taking a second to take her in; the drip of her hair as it covered her eyes slightly. The water running rivers down her black coat, the bottom of her legs that weren't covered by her leggings were dripping wet and Chili grinned, raising his eyerows cheekily.

"Yeah, and you don't look..." She trailed off, watching him for a second before giving him a sly smile. "That bad either..."

**D is for Dreams**

_"Why not?" He breathed in her ear, stopping her in her tracks. She span around and looked at him curiously, the slightest hint of a blush covering her face._

_"Why not what?" She dared, pressing the question further, narrowing her eyes at him in calculation. What was he hinting at exactly?_

_"Why don't you want anything? __Anything__?" He questioned, walking around her with his hands tucked behind his back, keeping his eyes trained on her. "Are you sure there isn't...Anything?"_

_"I-I'm sure." She stuttered, trying to stay focused. This man was the man she was supposed to despise with every fibre of her being, so why was she finding him so... Charming? She'd always liked alot of mystery when it came to a guy; seems he'd figured it out. _

_"You don't sound it." He replied from behind her, sending a shiver down her spine._

_"Well, I am so back off." She growled, not even turning to look at him as she peeped at him from over her shoulder. He was smirking._

_"Really Ruby? Do you really want me to?" He asked, spinning on his heel so that his back met hers and she gulped, feeling his all too familiar cologne wrap itself around her invitingly. She breathed it in guiltily, still not satisfyed. What was it about him that made him so different from the rest?_

_"...I-I don't know." She answered after some time, feeling an awkward leap in her stomach as he r heartbeat picked up considerabely. What was it that she wanted? And was it from him? Maybe..._

_She heard a low chuckle; it sounded a little dark to her and she closed her eyes lightly, trying to make sense of something. Anything!_

_"Look," He started, still not facing her. "I don't know what game you play, but know this. I'm about to switch it up a little. Listen closely." He ordered and she found herself obeying him, opening her understanding to him willingly. He just seemed so powerful right now, that it was unbelievable. She distinctly heard him walk away from her and she, deciding it was safe, turned around slowly to see him keeping his eyes directly on her, nowhere else. Only her, and she suddenly felt extremely exposed._

_He then beckoned her with a single finger. How did he do it; how did he make himself look so damn attractive? How?_

_She shuffled forwards but didn't quite meet him as she stopped short. What was she doing? She watched him blink at her curiously, and then frown. Shaking his head, he strode towards her, he pulled her wrist and she stumbled the last few steps into his body, his arms locking around her back like a prison._

_"Turns out you're not as invincible as you thought, Ruby." He whispered, nuzzling his head against hers softly. She bit her lip, unable to say anything. What was there to say seen as though her heart was beating a mile per second? It said everything that he needed to know and she could feel his smirk._

_"Look at me." He commanded quietly and she did as she was told, catching his eye innocently. She couldn't deny it; he owned her now. As soon as she'd caught his eye, __everything__ went his way. Absolutely everything._

_Was this what she wanted...?_

Ruby shot up, breathing heavy.

"What the...?" She murmured, putting a hand to her racing heart as she tried to collect herself. She screamed slightly as her door flung open and something raced towards her. Feeling a familar hand, she relaxed breifly, but she couldn't tame her wild heart-beat.

"Are you alright? I heard noises and I thought you were... Ruby, what's wrong with you? You're breathing real heavy." The red-haired waiter frowned as he rubbed her back slowly. She was tense, ever so tense. What was up with her? "Did you have a nightmare? What was it about?" Chili hurriedly enquired, oblivious to her bright red blush painted over her face.

"...H-Hurricane." She lied. At least that explained the breathing...

**E is for Expert**

"Just leave me alone..." She trailed, not wanting to look at Chili who was gazing down at her with a weak smile. Kneeling on one knee, he took her into his arms, offering her comfort. She wriggled and tryed to get away from his grip, but then collapsed and dissolved into nothing but a tear-filled mess.

Recovering from his minute shock, he pulled her into his chest, stroking her head and whispering gentle promises in her ear as she cried herself dry.

"Satoka... Jaden..." Ruby cried, burying her face in his chest, clenching the black fabric between her fingers as she shuddered under his fingertips.

"Shh, Ruby, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know that ladder was gonna fall. Listen, accidents happen and they'll both be fine. I promise." Chili murmured, sitting against the wall of the narrow corridoor that had all the bedrooms in an orderly fashion. He pulled her onto his knee, keeping her close to him as she hyperventilated violently and choked over her tears.

"I-I should h-have been there... I sh-should have looked after th-them better." She hiccuped through her words, sobbing and coughing. It broke Chili into pieces to see her so shattered. He'd never experienced this side of her, and to be frank, it scared him. Terrifyed him.

"Ruby, listen to me," He began again, shifting her hair from her face and tucking it neatly behind her ear. She said nothing but she tryed her best to pull her breathing quieter so that he could speak and he honestly appreciated it, though she wasn't getting very far with it anyways. "You, could not possibly have done anything. Jaden is a strong pokemon; he'll recover with time. It's thanks to him that Satoka didn't... y'know and for that, he's brave and strong. Just like you Ruby." Chili smiled at her and she managed to bring her breathing a little shorter.

"I-I'm such an idiot." She mumbled, looking at the floor.

"No." Chili said firmly, which caused her to look up at him. "Everyone gets upset. You, for good reason." He explained and she simply blinked, staring at him silently. He smiled once more, a little stronger this time and wiped her tears that hadn't yet spilled from her eyes. Once he had finished, he gently traced the unmistakable wave of tears that had dried down her face, being sure not to miss a single bit.

"Thank you." She muttered, nuzzling his neck tenderly and it took every bit of his will-power not to kiss her right there. He didn't want to feel like he was taking advantage of her messed up state afterall and so he kept his hands to himself, simply imagining what it would be like instead.

"...Anytime." He whispered to her and she smiled slightly against his neck, pulling her knee's to her chest and sitting in between his legs instead, one hand on his chest whilst the other was curled up in a determined fist to keep herself going, a small smile on her face, though her breath was still slightly laoured and uneven.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, he kissed the top of her head silently and closed his eyes, thinking over everything.

Seems he really was quite the expert when it came to his rival...

**F is for Fight**

Not what you would think. Ruby and Chili _against _Cilan and Cress.

"Oh shut up idiot." Ruby groaned, rubbing her temples and closing her eyes tightly, trying to stop her banging headache. His voice, to her, was one of the most annoying things she had ever heard in her entire life. It iritated her to no end and she felt her blood boil. She could actually do somethign pretty stupid right now...

"Now now Ruby, remember that Cress is the one who took you in." Cilan rememered with a firm expression.

"Cilan. Not helping. Besides, he only did it because Chili and you didn't want me to be on my own in the dark, in the cold with nowhere to go. Besides, he couldn't care less." Ruby retorted, begining to grow angry now. And this was why she didn't make friends. Cilan was supposed to stand by her! And Iris wasn't here to confront him, though she probably wouldn't go against anything that he ever said anyway.

"Guys, can't we just leave it?" Chili questioned, coming between his two brothers who were glaring daggers at Ruby and Ruby who had enough menace to scare five people all at once. Techincally, it was the brothers that were out-numbered!

_"No!" _They all exclaimed, making Chili back off. Instead, he tryed a different approach: Reason."Look, Ruby can't bunk with me, because she won't have it. I'm not one to make an issue, but she-" The redhead began, but was interrupted by the female beside him who was growling audiobly.

"Isn't either. She just gets sick of idiots and supposed friends telling her what she can and can't do!"

"Hey, you should at least be grateful for what we've given you." Cress replied stoicly, though the trace of aggravation could be detected in his tone.

"How can I be if you're going to take it away?" Ruby exclaimed angrily, shoving her small, yet tough hands into her pockets as to keep herself from hitting anybody. She really was enraged at this point. How dare they accuse her of being ungrateful! True, she may be rash and sarcastic, but she had always done her part to show them that she cared about what they had done for her and now it seemed as if they didn't care about her caring at all, and that only added to her frustration!

"Listen here -" Cress began, pointing at her but was silenced by Chili stepping in front of her, an angry frown on his face.

"No, _you_ listen here. Ever since Ruby's been living with us, she has been grateful. She told me about it every day! So... Just, lay off, ok?" He defended her and the other two brothers were suprised.

"I had no idea..." Cilan started with an apoligetic look, looking at Cress and then back again.

"Hmm, yes. Who knew such a rude girl could have such compassion?" Cress stated snarkily, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes boredly.

"Oh really?" Ruby yelled, narrowing her eyes conspicuously at the blue-headed "idiot". "I'll show you rude. C'mere!" She growled, advancing towards him but was stopped by Chili grabbing her non too carefully around her waist, holding her back from his brother.

"You're so lucky that Doof is holding me back otherwise your _face _would be on that floor, _right now!_" Ruby shouted and Chili gave him a strained smile.

"S-She doesn't mean it. She's just angry right now. Lemme, take her upstairs." Chili offered helpfully with a sheepish smile, before he pulled her back with difficulty, edging her out of the room as she was still threatening and screaming curses at Cress at the top of her voice, obviously not afraid of what he thought about her at all!

This was going to be a long night...

**G is for Guitar**

"Come on! Let me have it back!" Ruby cried, jumping and trying to grab it from Cress. He held the instrument out of her reach and she looked up at him with innocent eyes. "Why won't you give it to me? Give it back!" She yelled at him and he simply frowned and dodged yet another one of her jumps to obtain her guitar once more.

"Ruby, you've been playing this - this _thing_ night and day. None of us have gotton a wink of sleep and unlike you, we've all got work tomorrow!" He reasoned, trying to speak over her whines and shouting.

"It's not a thing! Don't you talk about _my _guitar like that, idiot!" She scolded and Cress smirked.

"It's not like your guitar has feelings and is going to be upset if you don't play her every second of every day." He teased, provoking her.

"_Him!" _Ruby screeched "Don't pretend you know Gordon! Now give him back!" She demanded, jumping and Cress blinked.

"Gordon. Really?" He questioned, raising a judgemental eyebrow at her and she stopped in her tracks. Then breathing in slowly, she growled.

"Did you. Just make _fun_. Of Gordon...?" She seethed in between breaths and Cress instantly backed off.

"Uh... M-Maybe." Cress stated, trying to appear as nonchalent, but failing when he caught Ruby's enraged eyes. "Look... Sorry?" He offered meekly, a bashful smile on his face as he took an apprehensive step backwards. How was he supposed to know that she would be so sensitive about "Gordon"? A guitar no less!

"Oh you will be. C'mere!" She growled, leaping towards him and grabbing his collar roughly. He immediately tried to pull from her grip but was silenced by a saviour.

Jaden.

Holding her back from whacking him upside the head was Jaden with his vines outstretched and wrapped tightly underneath her arms and around her waist, just strong enough to hold her back. Cress exhaled sharply and then gained a stoic expression.

"Immature child..." He breathed, glaring at her whilst straightening himself out, adjusting his bow-tie

"Oh, I ain't try'na show maturity, _idiot_." She spat, still trying to release Jaden's grip from her.

"Sni...~" Jaden groaned against her inceasant pulling. He could feel his poor vines stretching and he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. Ruby was terrible strong for someone with such a small form as hers!

"Woah! What did I just walk into?" Chili suddenly exclaimed from the door-frame and Cress immediately departed from the room saying: "She's all yours."

"Great!" He called after him, a bright (yet fake) smile on his face. Once he was out of view, Chili slumped. "Oh no..." He muttered, watching Ruby finally prying herself from Jaden's grip. Storming up to him, he simply stood still, watching closely. He wasn't scared, just slightly nervous. Suddenly, she slapped him on the chest angrily.

"Hey!" He yelped. "What was that for?" He cried, arms outstretched.

"Because you didn't get here fast enough!" She yelled back. Then, unexpectedly, she grinned and hugged him. Eyes widening, Chili barely had time to wrap his arms around her, but he managed to and did so silently for about a second before she pulled away.

"W-What was _that _for?" He asked with a small, secretive smile.

"'Cause you're here now..."

**H is for Hurt**

A yelp filled the room and Chili instantly turned his head towards the sound.

"That's Ruby." He whispered to himself, before he stood up and dashed out of his bedroom and to her door (which was just next door to his but one and that one room was empty!)

"Ruby? Are you alright?" He dared to ask, rapping his knuckles on the wooden door urgently. However, nothing answered him and he felt an indecipherable fear attack him. She was alright, wasn't she? He flung the door open to find her laying there, eyes open and blinking, but she wasn't moving. Terror seized him as he knelt down beside her, deciding what to do with his hands. Should he pull her to him? Should he try to carry her downstairs and take her to Cress? Should he just leave her here? What, no of course not!

"What happened...?" He questioned, glancing at her leg. It had a large cut running down it and it was bleeding, but instead of looking pained, she just looked like she was in harsh concentartion. Nevertheless, he felt queasy and sick as the blood trickled out slowly, tauntingly.

"I'm fine." She breathed out sturdily, though her pained grimace when she breathed in told him otherwise.

"Ruby, your leg-"

"Is fine." She growled, shaking with both pain and deep, hard focus. In fact, he'd never, ever seen such concentration in his life. And it terrifyed him. This was definitely a new side to her and he wished that he didn't know about this one.

"Here, let me help you." Chili stated as he ran out of the room, ignoring her protests and screams for him to stop and leave her. He ran into his room, took one of his white shirts out of his drawer and unfolded it. Then, without thinking, he tore off a sleeve with vigour and rushed back to her room, carrying the discarded material.

"I-I don't need that." She groaned, clutching her leg defiantly as she continued to shiver from the immensity of the hurt. However, what amazed Chili the most, was that she seemed to be ignoring most of it; just the occasional grimace or sharp intake of breath at certain times. He, once again, ignored her and went back to kneeling beside her and brought the material to her, pulling it to it's full length, before brushing it against her skin.

She lashed out, knocking it away from her with a defensive snarl, but Chili kept his patience about him. She needed him right now and he wouldn't be the one to leave her in a time of need. He inhaled, closing his eyes briefly and then exhaled, opening them again, a patient glimmer in his eye as he looked down at her meaningfully.

"Ruby, let me sort you out. You need some help and I'm here for you. Now please, let me take care of it." He ordered softly and she found herself listening, closing her eyes and simply whimpering quietly everytime his fingers touched her by accident while he was wrapping his makeshift bandage around her leg. She felt her heart rate increase slightly as she felt his hands creep further up her leg as he tied the bandage around with a tight knot, though it wasn't too tight.

"There, all done." He grinned kindly at her and then he moved to stand up, but a small hand tugged on the cuff of his shirt. He instantly flew back to her side, eyes questioning and body worrying.

"What can I do for you?" He asked quietly, gazing into her eyes intently as he smiled down at her.

"...Stay with me for a little while. Don't go yet." She pleaded and Chili was shocked. He'd never heard her sound so desperate and so vulnerable in all the time that he had known her, which was a good year at least.

"...Anything you ask for Ruby." He replied with a friendly smile, laying down beside her on the carpet of her floor.

"...Thank you..."

**I is for Insincerity**

Ruby may have seemed tough to anyone who didn't know her. Thankfully, Cilan, Chili, Iris and even Cress knew her better than that. They knew that her views were steadfast when it came to people and friendship and they all thought that it was a shame that she felt that way about it.

"It's all crud anyways. They just ditch you when you're not of use to you anymore." Ruby told Chili with a passive shrug and he frowned. Why was she so defensive?

"No, it's not always like that." Chili smiled slightly.

"Sure it isn't. I'm slightly suprised that you're still around." She commented, glancing at him and he tried to hide his hurt expression. Sometimes rash was a bad thing and especially what she had to say was sometimes not so good for him. It made his heart ache, much to his suprise.

"They're all the same. They're always coming up with some kind of story. Whether they go to drugs or... Other things. Pfft, it's all the same." Ruby stated dismissively and Chili glanced at her to see a bored frown on her face. Swallowing his hurt, he forced a small smile and sat in front of her. Upon seeing her red-headed rival, she sat straight and threw him an inquisitive expression.

"What?" She asked, gripping the side of the chair as he sighed, shaking his head lightly.

"Ruby, you have a... Different grip on friendship. What is it that you despise so much about it?" He muttered, catching her eye but she instantly turned her head away, her blue eyes projecting something other than boredom; upset.

"The lies. The heartbreak. Everything about it is just... So fake." She replied after a seconds hesitation and Chili frowned, inching towards her with a serious face.

"Is it Ruby? Is it really?" He questioned, not far from her face and she gave him a curious look in response.

"I guess so. It is... Isn't it?" She mumbled, looking at the floor as she couldn't bring herself to face him. It was simply too much work and to be honest, she was angryt, hat she wasn't able to deny the flutter of her heart whenever he looked at her. It made her feel exposed, yet special att he same time and she couldn't decide which way to see it yet; it required too much effort.

"I'm asking you." He breathed, moving slightly closer to her so that their noses were almost touching.

"I-I... Huh..." She sighed as she simply gazed at him, forgetting what she was going to say. She was enchanted by that special spark in his eye. That mysterious flicker that was reserved for her only; she never saw him use it anywhere else, but she realised in that single second that she could easily get captivated. It was best if she tryed to tread her ground carefully.

"Answer the question?" He suggested in a whisper, but Ruby had forgotton the question. She was too busy inspecting him and those... Brilliant eyes of his.

"...What?" She asked and Chili grinned, before wrapping his arms around her and he felt her jump underneath his touch which made him smirk slightly.

"Look, allow me to show you that your theory is wrong. Your thoughts, although careful, not correct," Chili began, smiling hugely. "And some of us are worth it. You just have to find the ones who are." He added, stroking her face tenderly with a cautious finger. Her eyes skimmed to his hand that was touching her so freely and then back to him, her eyes settling on his once more. Then with little effort, she pushed herself forward bravely, pressing her lips carefully to his which suprised him endlessly. He blinked, feeling the sensation burn in his heart and mind alike, before he smiled ever so slightly and returned her gentle kiss, placing a hand on her knee and edging forwards towards her to close the gap between their different chairs.

Once they broke off, Ruby grinned. "Hmm, maybe you _are _worth it..."

**J is for Juvenile**

"So? I can be childish? So what?" Ruby shrugged at Iris who had just called her "a kid".

"That's not the point! The point is that you're behaving like a child! You sh-"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Ruby interrupted with a grin. "C'mon Iris, lighten up! Y'know once you're a proper adult, you don't get a chance to be a kid again. At least when you actually are a kid, you have an excuse to behave like one!" She justifyed, a bright, jubilant smile on her face as she tried her best to persuade her dark-skinned friend.

"Well, I doubt that it would make much difference with you Ruby. Even when you're all grown up, you'll be hiding Cress' books and hitting Chili with whatever you can get your hands on when you come around and visit. And you'll _still _take one spoon out of Cilan's collection so that he can't finish it!" She rambled which made Ruby chortle. Iris was probably right and the way she was describing her, wow, comedy gold!

"Well, to be fair, the Cilan thing was only because he took my guitar and tried to hide him from me. I was just returning the deed!" Ruby reasoned, alot of gestures accompanying her words.

"Yeah sure..." Iris grumbled and then brightened up again, gaining a devious smile. "But you'll still be coming back here when you're a proper adult, right?"

"Uh, of course!" Ruby exclaimed, as if the answer was obvious which made Iris' grin turn more devious by the second and Ruby noticed. Instantly, she cringed:

"Ok, what's the suggestive thing I said this time?" She groaned, slumping in posture as she waited for her "theory".

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering what - or _who _- you'd be coming back for, that's all." She explained quietly.

"Urgh! Here we go again! Me and Chili - _Doof _and blah blah blah... Apparently, we're gonna be together, get an enormous house, have two kids, name them George and Bethany even though I hate those names, but I'll do it because I love him so much and he apparently loves those names, though i don't think he does, and then we'll die old and bored, throwing books at each other. Done, end of embarrassing conversation! Can we talk about something else now?" Ruby quizzed, blinking cutely at her best friend and she rolled her eyes with a happy grin.

"You know you want it to happen!" She grinned, nudging her and Ruby narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Pfft, no way! There is no way that I would spend any time that I didn't have to spend with him, with him." Ruby denied, saying it all in one breath and leaving Iris confused.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go get a drink. Back in a minute." She smiled, walking out. And someone walked in before she had even left properly.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ruby sighed tiredly, hands on her forehead as she avoided looking at the red-haired male who was touching books with a delicate stroke of his hand.

"I live here." He replied boredly, slightly dreamily as he found the book that he seemed to be looking for and then began to leave again, but turned to Ruby with a small smile.

"What?" She asked curiously, peering up at him from her seated perch on the end of the bed.

He smirked, chuckled and then swaggered towards her confidently, his eyes trained on her as he advanced towards her. Once he reached her, he placed one arm on either side of her and leaned towards her. Too stubborn to move, she allowed him to touch her nose, that same characteristic grin etched into his face. Then he moved to the side of her face and grazed her ear, chuckling again.

"Heh, _two _kids. You're a little feisty there Ruby." Ruby felt her face heat up and she knew by now that she was bright red; she also knew she could do nothing to stop it. And their current position didn't help things move along smoothly either...

"No, no!" She stuttered. "That's just what I-Iris says. We would never... _Ever_...Do t-that!" Ruby retorted, stumbling pointlessly. "That's just unreasonable and completely sick!" She stated, regaining her voice and Chili pulled back, grinning from ear to ear. Then standing up straight, he folded his arms across his chest and had a look about him that screamed false contemplation.

"Yes... Hmm, I suppose you're right." He stated whilst nodding, shivering a little and Ruby exhaled sharply, thankful.

"Mhmm, exactly." She said quietly,ignoring his slightly suggestive countenance. He then turned to leave, walking smoothly, book in hand, but as he left, he stuck his head back around the door frame with a flirtatious smirk.

"Fine... Just the one then."

**K is for Kaleidoscope**

She fascinated him every time. There was no way to deny his attraction for her and yet he tried anyway. Because he enjoyed the chase as well as the highlights of their strange relationship. They were rivals, but half the time, he found himself wishing they could be something more. But Ruby was so damn oblivious, not to mention difficult to work with. But it was the difficulty that drew him to her. That defiance against anything and everything that he said made him ache for control and thrive for power over her, instead of it being the other way around.

Her hair, red as rubies themselves, made him wonder and cherish every single accidental touch, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. It was so soft and luxorious between his fingertips and he could do nothing but crave more: "It's nothing special!" She would say and he would feel agitated. It _was _something special. Something truly, magically wonderous and it made his heart race.

The light blue of her clothes and the orange of her leggings never failed to show her off in only the best ways possible. Nothing special about the clothing; moreso the person who was _wearing _the clothing... The colours, bright and perky, just like her, complimented her all too nicely and the way she wore thos basic clothes, with such calm and collected focus, should have been criminal. "Damn these clothes. They always get in the way..." She would complain, tugging at them irately. Chili would turn his head away and say "There's nothing to worry about... They're great for you." and he would mean it. Plus that sneak preview of her thin legs that he got on sneaky occasions really did do his heart good.

The bright green of her Snivy that stood proudly on her shoulder or that wrapped itself around her waist as if to taunt him. Either way, although independent, he was always with her when she needed him and Chili wished that she saw him as having the same value. But it was a long shot, even in his wishful mind. That ebing said, he knew that when he saw a flash of green pass him, he knew that Ruby, his beloved rival, was not far behind.

The minute yet existenet pink of her face whenever he made her feel uncomfortable or said something that tugged on the heart-strings a little was always something to fuel his ignored desires and push him that little bit further. The way she'd stutter, uncharacteristic, but completely irresistable. And she did it all without knowing it. She wasn't aware of the ways that she enticed him so easily and it killed him; maybe then she wouldn't do it so often seen as though the idea of which disgusted her.

He could only hope...

**L is for Lollipop**

"Nope! Can't have it!" Chili grinned, pulling the lolly away from her and jamming it back into his mouth.

"If you weren't so stupid, I'd have pummeled you by now." Ruby frowned, crossing her arms over her chest, though she didn't mean it this time. She wouldn't do anything to him ever again if he would just give her the damn lollipop!

"Whatever you say Ruby. Just remember that I'm the one with the lolly and you're not." He teased, waving it in her face and then shovelling it back into his mouth, savouring it purposfully and Ruby growled once more.

"Doof." She mumbled with a glare directed at the floor as she sighed in defeat.

"I heard that." He suddenly voiced into the silence and Ruby smirked.

"Well done. What do you want? An award? A medal? _Another lollipop_?" She questioned, her tone dripping with sarcasm and Jaden peeped up from her shoulder, a visible smile on his face as he watched the two humans converse quietly. Pansear popped up curiously and blinked.

"Nope. Just a little recognistion." He replied, taking the lollipop out of his mouth to breath properly for a moment.

"What flavour?" She questioned sweetly, though on the inside, her mind was formulating a devious plot. It would include some degradance of her person, but she could handle it for about twenty seconds or so, she decided. She _really _wanted that lollipop!

"...Why do you care?" He enquired innocently, licking it and then dropping his arm back to his side once more. Ruby shrugged nonchalently.

"I don't." She said and moved closer to him. He seemed to rise to the challenge with a devilish raise of the eyebrows.

"Really Ruby? _Really_?" Chili sarcastically quizzed, stepping towards her with a single foot, treading his ground carefully.

"Sure." She replied with a passive smirk, copying his usage of steps, leaning towards him with a single foot. He cocked a sly grin and stepped fully towards her, bumping into her softly.

"Alright, what's the meaning of your little game Ruby? I'm onto you..." He commented in a low voice, catching her eye. Swallowing her minute infatuation like a mouthful of vile medicine, she scoffed.

"Really _Chili_? Really?" She smirked as she watched him falter briefly.

"Y-You said... Name." He breathed, edging away from her, knowing she knew meant business. She rarely ever used his name and he couldn't hide his liking to it. He knew that he shouldn't but whenever she said it, he lost control. It just seemed so... Brilliant coming off of her tounge rather than anyone elses and it was tantilizing. Mystical at it's greatest.

"Again, well done." She whispered, grabbing his vest between her fingers and pulling him towards her. He yelped in suprise but silenced himself when he felt his body brush hers fully, fighting the urge to make a different sound instead...

Then without another warning, she yanked his collar harshly and placed her lips to his roughly, making him jump remotely, but he gained grip momentairily. Lollipop tightly in hand, he wrapped his arm around her hips, pulling her closer, practically dragging her to him! Resting her hands on his shoulders, she cautiously deepened the kiss, going with what her heart felt was right. On the topic of her heart, she could feel it racing a mile a minute as she kissed him hard, not giving him a chance to fight back and gain dominance over her. Before that could happen, she pulled away from him and simply held him to her, trying to come across as perfectly unaffected though she couldn't stop her breath from bouncing violently as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, moving her face slightly against it to knock him from his train of thought a little more. Apparently it worked, because she felt his fingers tighten around her waist and his breath hitch briefly.

"Wow, I... I didn't expect that." Chili stated dumbly, staring off into space. "Wh-What did I just do?"

"Meh, doesn't matter does it? Everyone has secrets." Ruby offered, smiling smugly as she folded her arms behind her back and watched him closely. He was completely perplexed.

"Ruby, I don't think I can keep this one." He confessed, turning towards her, lollipop still in hand.

"Sure you can. All you have to do is enjoy it. Enough said." She grinned, carefully kissing him once more.

"Should I expect more of this?" He dared to question. She giggled remotely and nuzzled his neck lovingly. "Can I take that as a yes?" He sounded hopeful.

She locked eyes with him silently for a moment before she tenderly took his hand. The hand that incidentally had the lollipop in it. Too captivated to noticed, Chili just continued to stare at her blindly. She then chuckled and took the lolly from his fingers but he was still too busy to notice.

"You can take that as a maybe." She winked at him and then skipped off, lollipop in hand, leaving him to sigh dreamily. Then waking up, he suddenly found himself empty-handed. Closing his hand around air a couple of times as if to make sure it was really gone, he then made a confused face.

"What just happened...?"

**M is for Memory**

Chili sat alone, contemplating eveyrthing that came to mind.

His brothers.

His title as Gym Leader.

His job.

His rival...

_Ruby_. Wow, there was so much that was unsaid about her. And he constantly found himself wondering about her, though he knew it wasn't healthy to think so much of your rival. Your enemy. Though they seemed much more than that to anyone else who saw them and sometimes, Chili wished it was true. That he could consider her closer. But she would never allow it. Never.

He remembered everything. How they met...

_"Hey!" He heard a desperate cry. "Give him back!"_

_"Huh?" He asked no one, wandering towards the sound. He heard a pityful scream and pleading follow shortly afterwards, aswell as a bunch of apologies. Repeating over and over again, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

_Rounding a corner, he saw the source of the noise. There were six girls and one male, most likely a school jock or something along those lines; he looked insanely popular with the ladies afterall, though there was no apparent reason seen as though he was neither intelligent nor attractive._

_"Please! Just let him go!" The smallest girl begged. Getting slightly closer, Chili could see a little more clearly and what he did see sickened him._

_"What, you don't like it when we mess him around huh? Hey Jacey, look at this!" The jock called and Chili froze, watching a Snivy fly through the air who was then caught roughly by his torn leaf at the end of his tail._

_"No!" He heard a yell and looked towards it. There he saw a girl sat in the middle of the ring of laughing teen-agers, clutching her leg with a quivering arm and stretching her other towards the pained Snivy. "Please, I'm begging you. Just let us go!" The little red-head cried. He could see she was shivering visibley as she tried to stand up, too weak to do so. He edged towards the scene carefully, but then thought better of it, deciding to wait for when she really needed him. Going now could cause a fight and he wasn't in the mood; he just wanted to help the small victim. And that poor Snivy..._

_"Why don't we burn it Brad? It __is__ a grass type!" One of the girls suggested and they all sniggered, including the large jock, namely Brad._

_"Lets burn it then! And perky here can watch us do it!" He grinned, motioning to the red-head who had manged to get to her feet int he middle of the circle. Still shivering, she looked plain vulnerable, but Chili saw something that he least expected to see at a time like this; a flash of sacasm in those eyes of hers and he stayed low, simply spectating the scene cautiously._

_"Stop it right now!" She demanded, stomping her foot which caused everyone to look at her. "What's he ever done to you? Shame on you for picking on something that can't even defend itself!" She shouted, gesturing angrily and shaking with both fear and anger._

_"It's just a Snivy. Get over it bitch." Chili blinked, shocked. How dare he use that language with her! He had some nerve and obviously no social etiquette._

_"Unlike that poor Snivy, I can defend myself." She growled and the tall young man snickered at her, taking a step towards her, Snivy dangling from his hand upside down and swinging violently._

_"Looked like it just then. Don't forget that you're nothing special. You're as fucked up as we all are and you wound up here because like us, no one loves you either. Don't you forget that." He glowered at the red-head and her face transformed into one of rage._

_"Wrong!" She screeched, punching him square in the face. The man staggered back, holding his face. However, before he had a chance to stand up properly, she kicked him in the groin and then whacked him over the head with a sharp arm. Then with one final jab to the ribs, she stepped back and breathed heavy, trying to gain her temper. The other girls all ran over to him, the Snivy long forgotton as he had dropped him in their struggle. _

_"Wow..." Was all Chili could utter. He had never witnessed such strength from a female, no less and it was slightly shocking to see one so violent. Though for valid reason, he still found it disturbing and he could feel the tension between the whole scene as the jock, otherwise known as Brad, began to stand up once more, still stumbling about him. She couldn't have been that strong... Could she...?_

_"That's it! I've had it with you! You're one thick -"_

_"Hey!" Chili yelled, unable to stay out of it anymore. To his suprise, they took one look at him and then looked terrifyed._

_"Crap, company! C'mon, let's get out of here!" Chili watched as the boy and girls scattered with a series of rude finger gestures and noise. They soon disappeared from sight as they rounded a corner and vanished completely from view. Chili then took his chance and ran over to the distressed girl, a warm smile etched into his face as he approached her._

_"Hey, I saw everything that happened. Are you alright?" He questioned with a friendly, compassionate, yet worried voice. He placed a hand on her shoulder, making sure to be gentle, but she immediately shrugged him off and snarled._

_"...Do I look alright?" She glowered at him and he took a step back. However, he was in no position to leave her alone, rude or not._

_"Well I just thought that -"_

_"You just thought? Look kid, you said so yourself, you saw everything that happened and yet you stood there and __let__ it happen!" She yelled, angry beyond control. Kid? Now that was pushing it..._

_"Look. I just didn't wanna make it worse. Anyway, I saw what they did to that poor Snivy. Is she alright?" He asked, taking one glance at the tail and decided it was a female. But he had forgotton that the tail was ripped at a funny angle..._

_"__He__ is almost dead." She growled, picking him up and holding him close to her, protective arms shielding him from Chili as she glared daggers at him. She looked so little on the pavement between the group of girls (and boy), but up close, maybe she really did get herself into the trouble. Then again, behind that wall of hers, he saw a fragile, broken girl and he wouldn't be one to leave her behind._

_"Hey, I live in at the Striaton Gym with my brothers and uh, well, my brother is very smart and is good with all the medical stuff. Maybe he can help you and your Snivy." He offered, collecting his confidence and builing it back up again._

_"Why would I trust a stranger? I've only just met you and it's all the same with you, I don't have time for this. Or for you, so just leave me alone, alright?" She replied venomously and he had to breath in deep to keep his temper. He had to keep this up; it looked like she was in need of some attention too as he spotted the large cut down her leg and a rather generous amount of skin that had been scraped off, most likely when she'd been hit to the floor. If that was even what she was on the floor for, which it probably was._

_"I'm not asking you to trust me," Chili began carefully, looking at her meaningfully. He'd have thought that being the number one "cute" guy in Striaton, she'd at least recall his face. But all there was room for in her mind was defense and it was a real shame. A small, young lady shouldn't have to feel so insecure all the time and Chili instantly felt agitated. How dare they treat her like that! "I'm just aksing, if not for me and my peace of mind, then for Snivy and his peace of mind. What do you say?" He tried again, steering around her and standing just in front of the opening to the streets, urging her to follow him silently._

_She then sighed._

_"I say fine... But just for Snivy."_

And over these past few months that she had been here with them, (she'd never left since because she didn't really have anywhere else to go or, as she liked to call it, "Anything better to do") he had been privaledged to see more of this cautious, yet fun side to her, as well as her own self-claimed independency shine through. She had done more than interest him; she had captured his attention and held it to her like glue. Like gravity was only allowing him to look to her.

But that suited him just fine...

**N is for Nausea**

"I'm fine Ruby. Really." He muttered weakly against the pillow of his bed. He then coughed, angry at himself for giving his whole reassurance to her a tone of a lie. He sniffled and tryed to contain himself as he rolled over and groaned.

"I don't think you are." She replied, touching the back of his neck and she instantly felt the warmth. The abnormal warmth that was radiating from his skin was like no other that she had witnessed before. Sure, she had had fevers and had felt so sick that she thought that she could actually throw up there and then, but she'd never felt something so real as his heat. And it kind of frightened her.

"Trust me," He breathed quietly, turning over so that her fingers were no longer gracing his neck and he felt the emptiness shine through with an angry flicker of his eyes and a missed beat of his heart. "I'm just fine." Her touch, to him, was a vital part of survival. A necessity as well as a craving and he felt dangerous for mixing the two together. It confused him as to what he wanted, but really, he couldn't care less when she was with him. She was there and that was all that really mattered to him. His eyes snapped open when he saw the world behind his eyelids darken considerabely.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" He asked as he saw her hovering over him, a concerned flare in her eyes. He smiled a coy smile and reached his hand up, his fingers skimming her face tenderly, as if it would persuade her to think that he really was fine.

"I don't think..." She began, ignoring his touch and leaping onto his bed instead. He did a double take between where she had been originally stood and where she sat now, wondering how on earth it was even possible! How was it normal for such a small- in- frame young woman to move so fast?

"Ruby, please. I just wanna sleep. No sarcasm please. Geez, if I could get up without vomiting, I'd readily beg you. Just please not today." He pleaded, glancing up at her with desperate eyes, the pale of his skin shining in the little snippet of light that had found it's way through the window, even though he had shut the curtains oh-so carefully.

"I wasn't going to." She smiled softly and he instantly felt safer. Said safeness disappeared when he felt a petite hand on the side of his face and he turned to her, eyes curious and posture straightening slightly.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, not having the strength to make his query strong. He really did feel sick to the stomach.

"Nothing..." She muttered, as she dragged her hand through his hair gently, watching his reaction with a soft face. He closed his eyes and hummed in his throat.

"Sorry," She started. "I shouldn't start this when you're feeling this bad. I'll just go n-"

"No!" He cried out, suprisingly determined, keeping her hand in place. Then rolling onto his stomach, he placed her hand back on the rear of his head once more. "Please..." He begged, polite as always.

She didn't say anything, just complied willingly and without difficulty. It was the least she could do for him when he was feeling so poorly. And she didn't know where the illness had come from; he just woke up feeling crummy and nauseaous. And she didn't like it one bit. It meant that she couldn't perform her antics with someone who would readily go against her and try to stop them, and she couldn't have a decent arguement with anybody, because they were all so sensitive!

Either way, she began her fascinating work, drawing slightly teasing circles into his scalp with confident fingertips. He hummed a little deeper, smiling a dopey smile as he felt his stomach settle briefly, before it lurched once more and he buried his face into the pillow to keep the contents of his stomach under control. **[1]**

She massaged his head softly, pulling her fingers through his unusually messy hair, though the softness remained the same. She smiled at the familiarity and then pulled her hand down to his neck, pushing it down with just the right pressure to make him make an appreciative sound.

"Do you mind if I-"

"Whatever, do whatever." He rasped into the pillow, the bed sheets tight in his fingers as he held it close to him as he shivered.

"Right." She replied uncertainly, before she crawled rather shyly towards him and flung a single leg over him, coming to rest on her knee's, one leg either side of his body. She was blushing madly and she could tell that he was too from the way he seemed to pull the pillow closer to his face! But to side-track him from said embarrassment, she resumed her work, pushing into his back roughly with curled up fists and she felt the tension instantly. He seemed to jump at the action, but then he settled with a sigh. He was getting better at this, she'd give him that - making less noise that was! - and she was actually rather impressed; most people that she had given this treatment to, which wasn't many, had all made plenty of rather suggestive noises behind closed doors! But Chili was practically silent, even if he forced himself to stay that way.

She pushed down again near his shoulder blades and heard his breath hitch as she applied the correct pressure silently.

"Ruby. Back. Lower... Please." He commanded, muffled by the pillow as he breathed rapidly.

She nodded quietly and dragged her hands down his back with said pressure until he made a noise of approval, accompanied by a small nod. Finding the designated area, she grinned and pushed as hard as she could, earning an appreciative groan on his behalf. She smiled and then used her fingers instead of her fists for a while, idly tracing the lump of tension and grimacing. He honestly wasn't kidding around; he was so tense that at first, she thought there was something wrong with his back! But all the same, she worked with them patiently, giving the same clump of tension the same attention, and it was working slowly. He made a sound that sounded like he was asking her something and she stopped and neared his head with her own, her eyes inquisitive.

"Yes?" She asked quietly near his ear.

"I said, thank you. Please, enough now. Need sleep." Breathed Chili with a content sigh following shortly after. Ruby nodded and got up, walking to the door with a slight smile playing on her feautres. Then she turned to him and mumbled:

"Night Doofy..."

**O is for Obnoxious**

"So?" She asked, a flat countenance about her as she stared at him with disinterest.

"_So _you can't just steal my things!" Chili responded, motioning to the notebook in her hand. She glanced at it, then back and him and frowned.

"Doof, it's not called stealing. It's called borrowing. It's beneficial." She deadpanned, explaining her theory with intensity.

"So is stealing!" He retorted, his voise raising in pitch slightly and Ruby smiled, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing right there and then.

"No, stealing winds you up in jail. Borrowing, everyone wins. The person who wanted something gets what they wanted and the person who's being borrowed from gets it back. Win, win." She replied with a bright smile and Chili sighed, shaking his head.

"Ruby, that's not how it works here." He muttered, taking a seat on her bed beside her.

"Excuse me, did I say you could sit there?" She questioned quizzically, peering at him as if he was the most invasive person in the history of Doofs.

"Uh, did _I _say that you could use my notebook?" He retorted almost instantly with agitated eyes and she immediately shrunk away from him. He wore a triumphant smirk as she shuffled away from him slightly as to make more room for him to sit.

"Well played..." She mumbled, staring at the floor with an embarrassed blush crossing her face. He nodded and then went back to wearing a tired frown.

"Either way, you can't just... Take whatever!" He exclaimed, raising his arms in the air.

"Doof, there's nothing up there for you. Put your arms down." She mock scolded, pulling one of his arms to rest on his knee and he yanked them both away from her and then rested them on his legs himself. Ruby only scoffed, not bothered at all as she laid back and made her shoes skim each other as she kicked absentmindedly.

"What I'm trying to say is that you should ask before you use things." He explained, fatigue showing clearly on his face. It was tiring to keep up a conversation with his red-headed rival.

"Look, if I say I'm sorry, will you leeeave?" She grumbled, turning her head towards him. She saw him roll his eyes and then look to her, holding her gaze for a minute before he truned his head and sighed once more.

"Fine. Just say that and then we're good." He answered curtly, narrowing his eyes at her slightly.

Therefore, it was a strange occurance when a silence only followed.

"Did you hear me?" He asked, waving a hand in front of her face and she immediately smacked it away with callous fingers.

"...I heard you." She replied moments later, biting her lip with a new-found strain. He noticed and gave her a questioning look, touching one of her arms curiously. Her head snapped to him, but she didn't shrug him off like he thought she would and for that, he was shocked to say the least. Could it be that Ruby was getting softer?

"Then... Where's the apology?" He asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck expectantly. And to rid himself of the slightly awkward tension in the air.

More silence.

"I can't..." She mumbled, blushing with embarrassment for the second time in their little conversation. She reached to pet Jaden and stroked him quietly, trying to think of some words to say.

"Why not?" He asked knowingly. He knew that she was too proud. Well, it was time to get her off of her high horse and get to his level. (Which was high but... Ruby considered it to be lowest of the low... Because he was a Doofus...)

"Because that means I have to admit something to you. I don't wanna lose what's left of my dignity!" She cried, holding her head in her hands as she pretened to cry and the red-haired waiterhad to stop himself from laughing at her. She could be so cute when she wanted to be...

"Yes, yes it does. Well, I'm not leaving without my apology." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest and holding his head high in the air, like a child who was giving their "friend" the silent treatment for stealing the last piece of birthday cake.

"Oh, I know!" She exclaimed, standing up and getting something from her desk. Too busy ignoring her, Chili didn't look. He didn't even seem interested, but on the inside, he was dying to hear her next excuse. She could be so amusing. When she wasn't getting at him that was. "Here." She replied, plopping something in his lap. This time he did break out of his stubborn trance and took a look, to see a piece of paper lying on his knee's. Picking it up, he grinned from ear to ear.

"Dear Doofy, I'm sorry. Ruby. X" He grinned wider upon reading the note out loud and then he looked at her with said smile to find her kicking at the floor nervously. He gently took the notepad and wrote the one word down.

"Forgiven~" She read aloud. Then she looked at him, looking slightly disappointed. "Well, so much for creativity."

"D'aww, would you feel better if I did this?" He mocked, and then drew an "X" on the piece of paper, matching hers. She blinked and took the paper, holding it cautiously between her fingertips as not to damage it.

"Fine." She said with a small smile. Then she pointed to the door, tapping her foot as she gained a stern expression. He raised his hands at her in defense and started to walk backwards with a apprehensive smile, edging out of the door.

"I'm already there." He commented, backing out and then turning on his heel and walking briskly away. Good, now Ruby could imitate in peace! She sat on her bed, remebered the arguement and then took a deep breath, still sputtering with giggles. Then, she mimicked his earlier words, high voice and all:

"So is stealing!~"

**P is for Pokemon**

"Hey Chili?" She asked, uttering the rare word. Well, to come from her mouth anyway.

"Yes?" He immediately replied, a friendly smile etched into his face as he glanced at her from his side. He could see her looking down, playing with her hands and he smiled himself. Why'd he reply so quickly you ask? Well, if he was going to teach her that his name was indeed, not "Doofus" or anything alng those lines, then the logic would be to respond to his actual name whenever it left her lips almost instantly, teaching her that she would get alot more out of him if she would just say the damn name!

"Thanks. For today I mean. I couldn't stand a single moment more of Iris talking about clothes and Cilan. You really saved me back there." She mumbled, looking at the grassy floor. Striaton park was a nice place; with a garden (that they were in), a fountain spilling water gently and plenty of grass and flowers for pokemon to play in. There were also plenty of trees too! And that was exactly why they were here. They could do nothing more than smile madly as their pokemon ran loops around the fountain, chasing each other and laughing and playing together. It did the pair of them good to see their trusty companions having such a nice break!

"Oh no problem. Cress was talking about how to clean a spoon properly. Belive me when I say that I was more than ready to get outta there." He replied, slightly irate as he remembered the boredom through that entire exchange between them. He sighed and shook his head, willing the unfortunate memory away.

"Urgh, I'd be dead by now." Ruby commented idly, shivering as she imagined the horrible conversation. To her, as long as the spoon wasn't covered in grime, it was clean!

"Snivy~" Jadn cooed and Ruby gave him her attention with a small smile. Patting his head softly, she asked:

"What do you want Jay?"

"Sni, Snivy~" He replied moments later, pointing to the park in which a swingset sat. Immediately recognising what her partner wanted, she turned to Chili and gave him an inquisitive expression in which he returned moments after.

"Uh, Jaden wants to go... On the swing, so..." She explained quietly, pointing int he vague direction of the park. "You can come if you want to." She smiled, picking up Jaden and then skipping over to the park. Chili watched her leave with a serene smile printed on his face and then he whisteled with his two fingers. Pansear came running seconds later.

"Good boy," He praised happily, chuckling as Pansear grinned a cheeky grin and licked his nose affectionately. "Park?" He asked with a smile.

"Pan Pansear!~" Pansear exclaimed, jumping from his trainers knee and dashing off with remarkable speed towards the opening of the play-area. The red-haired waiter smiled, chuckled once more and then stood up, following behind his trusty buddy.

When he arrived beside his pokemon, who had already slid down the slide at least four times before he had even got there, he found Jaden and Ruby on the swing together, laughing and joking. They made quite the amazing pair did the two of them and Chili, although he would never leave Pansear for the world, felt slightly envious of her; she had such a close relationship with Jaden that it seemed that she could even understand his incoherent pokemon talk! Of course, he and Pansear were close too.

Then without warning, Jaden slipped off of her knee and went to play with Pansear once more, which left Chili to wonder what to do. Without much thought, he wandered towards her and stood behind her, pushing her ever so slightly. She, as always, jumped underneath of his touch. He noticed this occur quite often; whenever he would accidentally brush her, she would always jolt or jump slightly and appear uncomfortable. It really was quite strange and it left alot to his imgination.

"What are you doing?" She asked when she felt his fingers touch her back once more.

"Pushing you." He answered in a soft voice.

"Yeah? Well do it better." She replied sarcastically, though he could tell that there was a smile playing on her lips and in turn, instead of feeling offended, smiled also pushing her harder, causing the swing to swing higher. She gripped the chains on either side and simply closed her eyes, feeling the sensaion of falling. She felt on top of the world; like she could go higher than anything. She loved to pretend; it was miles better than the stranious hardships of everyday reality. But Chili made reality better, as much as she tried to hide it. It was true.

Suddenly the swing stopped moving and she hummed low in her throat before she opened her eyes, only to find Chili stood in front of her, stood rather close to be perfectly honest.

"What do you want, Doofus?" She asked, eying him carefully. He looked at the floor for a minute before he breathed out again, a serene smile settling on his face. Then, wihtout another word, he tenderly took her hands in his and sighed, stroking them with a now preoccupied thumb. She tried to say something, but her voice betrayed and so she stayed silent.

"Thanks for everything..." He whispered, nearing her briefly. She caught his eye and could only watch as he moved towards her, lips connecting to hers in a sweet, innocent kiss. Immediately, her senses were filled and she couldn't place anything other than the intoxicating taste and the enthralling scent of him as he kissed her softly. As soon as it had started, he pulled away and bowed his head slightly, then smirked.

"Back by seven." He grinned, repeating Cress' earlier warning to the two of them.

"Eight." She argued and the elegantly-clad young man turned back to face her.

"Fair enough." He mumbled, throwing her one final charming glance before he turned and walked away, leaving the park with his Pansear close behind him, tail flicking all the way.

Ruby grinned to herself, touching her lips gingerly: The place in which Chili's had just been. She smiled once more and licked her lips, smirking cheekily.

"...Yummy."

**Q is for Questions**

"I just don't understand why you're so grumpy is all." Ruby frowned as she tried to get Cress to listen to her. She had already tried this session with Iris, but it had backfired as soon as she had mentioned her love-life with Cilan. Iris really was obsessed with getting her and Doof together! Well, not gonna happen!

"Ruby, I don't have the time or the energy for this. Please, go and annoy someone else." Cress explained tiredly, climbing the stairs quietly, Ruby hot on his trail.

"Why don't you try and find a girl? Y'know, then you won't be so lonely all the time." Ruby offered and she heard Cress huff as they rounded the corner towards his bedroom. He must have really wanted to sleep; once he had done his jobs, he always sat down and read a book or did a word puzzle or something along those lines. It was always something intellectually challenging that required the mind to think.

"Maybe I'm not interested in finding a girl." Cress replied, as stoic as he could possibley muster. He really felt tired and Ruby's constant questioned weren't helping. Especially as they were getting onto the personal stuff!

"Why not? There's plenty of nice girls out there!" Ruby exclaimed happily whilst skipping alongside him. True, it was purely for the entertainment, but she actually did feel, if only a little, curious. In a way, he was much like herself: Solitary. He prefered to do things his way and on his own, much like her, but she was deifnitely more fun to be around! He was just... There. You could never really tell with Cress and he didn't really portray anything except for boredom.

"Look, I'm really tired, so... I think "_Doofus_" is in his bedroom. Go bug him." He told her, shutting his door curtly in her face and she huffed and kicked the wood harshly, cursing quietly as she retracted her foot. That hurt...

So Doofus was in? Perfect!

She casually walked over to his door, knocked and didn't wait. She strode in saying:

"Can I come in? Oh, too late, I'm already in." Jaden hanging limply on her shoulder as she strutted confidently. She opened her eyes and saw him. In bed with no shirt, though she could only tell that because his arms were out, resting on his stomach and there was no sleeve anywhere. She bit her lip.

"I'm awake y'know." She heard and she wandered over to him, sitting herself at the bottom of his bed, making sure to avoid him and the sight of his bare skin.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She asked, begining to play her game all over again. He propped his head up for a second, giving her a strange expression, before he plopped his head back down on the pillow and sighed outwardly.

"Why are you even here?" He asked.

"Why are you being hurtful? I only asked a question." She replied, her mind thinking fast. This could be fun, providing he played by the rules. No, distracting her with his... Attractive upper body did _not _count as playing by the rules.

"Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" He retorted, a smirk begining to settle on his face as he kept his eyes closed, enjoying the little game between them.

"Oh, so now I'm ridiculous?" Ruby asked with a grin, edging slightly towards him with a coy shuffle.

"Isn't that what I said?" He quizzed, not bothered or phased at all.

"Yes, yes you did. But y'know what else is ridiculous? Your hair. Why's it so poofy?" She replied, asking yet another strange question.

"Why do you_ enjoy _massaging my head?" He retorted, smiling knowingly. That was always her first place to go whenever she decided she was in a good mood and she had told him on several occasions (whether by accident or not) that his hair was soft or... Just generally nice. She told him she loved it even on one occasion!

"Why do you _ask _me to massage you at all?" She grinned, laying back. Jaden yawned and jumped onto her stomach, curling up and lying down, settling into slumber momentairily.

"What's with you and your questions today?"

"What's with you _avoiding _my questions today?" Ruby continued to ask, still going strong. And apparently he was too.

"Why'd you decide to come to me to ask your questions?" He enquired slyly and she stopped for a brief moment of hesitation, before she cooly responded with:

"What difference does it make? The fact is that I'm here now, isn't it?" She quizzed, putting her Snivy down and crawling around him, laying her head beside him on the pillow. He shuffled over for her, making room, still smirking widely.

"What're you doing now?" He asked as he cautiously pulled her towards him slightly.

"Why're you trying to hug me?" She quizzed, squirming underneath his touch.

"Why don't you want a hug?" He whispered cunningly in her ear and she shivered involuntairily.

"Did I ever say I didn't?" She responded, nearing him, though she kept her fidgety hands to herself upon getting a sneak peak of his chest and stomach.

"So, you're alright with this?" He dared, grinning from ear to ear.

"Am I saying no?" She smiled sneakily, nuzzling his neck quietly.

"Comfortable there?" He smirked, feeling the warmth envelop him as she moved her lips slightly. His grip tightened considerabely.

"Yes, quite. You?"

"Tired, wanna call it game over?"

"...Tie?" She asked cautiously, catching his eye for a moment and he held it there, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Sure."

**R is for Running (Wild)**

"Coward!" He yelled after her, dodging around a table and throwing his apron to the side.

"Pfft, you're just jealous 'cause I'm faster than you!" She screamed back at him, holding the plate tightly to her chest; he wanted that plate so bad, but she wasn't going to give it to him. For no reason, mindst you, he just wanted that particular plate, and he had always bragged about being the most mature of his brothers, but here he was, chasing ater her over something so trivial as a _plate_.

"Why don't you stop and face me like Ruby would instead of running away? You scared?" He retorted loudly, smirking as he dodged yet another table-cloth. This game, although tiring, was one of her much more exhilerating ones and though he shouldn't have, he felt ever so excited. Like a child who got everything that they had ever wanted for christmas, he felt giddy, like he could explode with glee!

"What you expect me to stop and wait for you? Heh, what a Doofus!" She called back, grinning from ear to ear. She wouldn't lose. She couldn't lose to _Doofy_, no less. She refused to!

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chili speedily gaining distance on her. He was just too damn fast! But she was slicker, like a snake that could somehow just squeeze around anything and everything and that was her defense pattern. She was sure he knew, but there was an up side to her precarious tactics and that was that they were fairly unpredictable. But if it was down to speed, and there were no tables to dodge around, she most definitely would have been caught by now.

She stopped around a table, huffing for breath and Chili stopped on the opposite side, breathing heavy as he tried to come across as completely unnerved by the whole thing. Truth was, he was actually really tired! She couldn't half dodge; so that was why she was so good at dodge-ball... It was also an advantage to her that she was quite small in form, her slim limbs being perfect tools for escapades such as this.

"Gimme the plate." He ordered through laboured breath, his eyes practically begging her. He couldn't believe that he was so fussed about that one single plate, but here he was begging her for it back, though he wouldn't come clean with the begging thing. He would sooner slit his own throat than admit to Ruby that he really, _really_ wanted that damn plate!

"Don't want to." She replied simply, turning her head away from him snootily.

"Why not? You don't even need the plate!" He argued, glaring at her from across the table.

"Neither do you! There's plenty of other ones in the kitchen! Go get one of those!" She replied with a grin and a taunting flick of the hair. She loved this so much. Him and that... Venomous glare of his.

Chili frowned. "I want that one."

"Well, I want it too." She stated, throwing it slightly and catching it with nimble fingers whilst Chili squeaked in fright; most likely to do with her dropping it.

"You only want it so that I can't have it!" He cried, extending his arms across the table to try and reach it but he couldn't quite get there and Ruby stayed put, feigning innocence as she allowed his stretching fingers to brush her hair in a vain effort to grasp the kitchen appliance from her hand. Then she laughed happily, leaning on the table with an elbow, watching him closely. He was fuming.

"You! You are the most disrespectful, difficult... Girl I've ever, in all my life, had to work with!" He exclaimed angrily and Ruby's face fell blank, before she smiled once more and put a hand to her heart.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you to say Chili," She said whilst grinning and he blinked, confused. "So, what do you want from me?" She asked sweetly, smiling up at him as she laid her head on the table and peered up at him innocently, simply waiting for an answer.

"Wait... You thought that was _sweet_? As in... _Nice _of me to say so?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Well sure," She shrugged, smiling a genuine, bright smile and he instantly drank the expression in, storing it silently int he back of his mind. "It's all true isn't it? I've never met a guy that doesn't _lie _to me before."

"So... _What_? You like it when people insult you? _Really_?" He quizzed skeptically. She wandered around the table, arriving in front of him. Then she grabbed his hands, in which he breathed in sharply in response to. Her touch was definitely something that he craved regularly, though he couldn't understand why.

"I like it when _you_ insult me. Here, take it." She replied calmly and he suddenly felt bad. She'd gone to all that trouble to play with him and he had ended thier cute little game. She waved at him as she rounded the corner to go up the stairs and he smiled a small, secretive smile.

At least now he had his plate...

**S is for Strawberry**

There it sat, watching the pair of them from the middle of the table, bicker and argue all over again. Was there really nothing more to them? Was it always bicker, bicker, fight, fight...? No, sometimes it was smack, smack, cuddle, cuddle... kiss, kiss. So unfair to have such a well balanced relationship and yet, so treasured at the same time. Everything just seemed to flow between them, yet they weren't official yet; they just had their little encounters and then went back to normal, bickering, arguing...

However, this encounter was much different. It changed things between them and unearthed feelings and desires that even they didn't know about. And all this over a single strawberry. Slightly hard to believe I know, yet it's the solid truth.

And the way it happened? Well, only if you were there would you understand. Allow me to take you there.

"I want it!" She screamed at him, yanking roughly at his hand as he threatened to eat it. The last damned strawberry and he had to get it first!

"Too bad, it's mine!" He retorted smugly, throwing it up so he could catch it in his mouth. However, she jumped up and caught it before he could even contemplate anything but he managed to snatch it back with quick fingers.

"Why won't you at least share it with me?" She asked sadly, peering up at him with innocent eyes, though Chili knew better. She was simply trying to make him let his guard down for a simple second so that she could do something about it. Snivy chirruped from her shoulder, rubbing her back as if to comfort her in her saddened phase.

"Snivy...~" He muttered, shaking his head, apparently onto Ruby's little charade too. So, she wasn't all that hard to figure out then? Although Jaden was incredibley familiar with Ruby since travelling with her so maybe that was the reason.

"Share this?" He asked, pointing down at it. It was amazingly small, surely it was too small to share, even if he wanted to. Which he didn't (or that's what he told himself anyway...).

"Yeah!" She replied, brightening up momentairily and for a moment, Chili considered the whole act theory of his to be untrue. She really did look happier. Maybe he could meet her half way. Somehow. He peeped down at the tiny fruit once more and sighed. He wasn't going to give it to her; that would mean that he was weak and not storng enough to even enforce himself, and he wasn't having that, Ruby or no Ruby!

"Ruby, it's too small. And I got it first!" He protested as he watched he eyes fall dark once more.

"Is it? 'Cause I could easily divide that fairly." She retorted, crossing her arms across her chest and turned away from him. Curiosity suddenly seized him. How could she possibley do it _fairly_. "Give it here and I'll show you." She smiled.

"No way!" He cried, pulling back from her, shielding the strawberry with his whole upper arm. "You'll just take it."

"No, I promise." She replied earnestly, placing a hand to her heart. Chili found himself with a dilema and his guard weakening. She really did look sincere but... This was Ruby that he was talking about. She could make anything look believable!

"Uh... I don't know." Chili replied uncertainly, glancing from the fruit to the smiling female stood in front of him. What should he do? Shoulde he trust her enough to let her show him? Or should he just eat it right off the bat? It honestly was getting his mind all tangled up; his head said no, but his heart said yes and he found himself sighing as she placed a hand on his lower arm, as if to convince him otherwise.

"Please." She breathed, smiling sweetly up at him. Chili felt his insides melt strangely, but he was too busy trying to catch her eye to notice the full effect; he just knew that she was managing to effect him in some way, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. Should he be happy? He'd had a couple of feelings for her for a while now, though it still suprised him. Or should he feel upset. Upset, that she could do something to weaken him at all. He still wasn't sure and yet feeling good about it was easier for his racing heart as he tried to decide what was what.

"F-Fine." He stuttered, handing her it gently. Without another word she put it in her mouth with a smile.

"I knew you'd do that! I knew it! I-"

"Uhmmm." She stated in protest, shaking her head which caused him to look at her. That was when he noticed. It wasn't fully in her mouth; there was round about half poking out of her mouth and Chili caught on almost instantly, and began to back away from her.

"Y'know what? You can just take it! Have it! I'm not hungry anymore." He meekly caved, waving his hands in front of his face in a gesture of surrender. However, Ruby rolled her eyes, leaned forwards and grabbed his vest in between her fingers, pulling him towards her and smirking (strawberry still in mouth) when he reached her feet.

"Just eat it, Doofus." She taunted with a cheeky grin, though she said the sentence slowly as not to drop the fruit from her mouth. Chili shook his head violently and grinned apprehensively.

"I already told you. I'm not hungry."

"Liar." She coaxed, keeping a firm grip on his black vest.

"Ruby, we can't possibly share that!" He cried, gesturing to her with a single careful finger. Snivy snickered from her hat and Pansear chortled from his hair. Then the pair of them jumped away formt heir trainers and onto a table; they had to see them do this! (First stop, Youtube!)

"I say we can." She smirked flirtatiously, winking at him and he felt his face heat up. He was blushing, and right in front of her too!

"Ruby! T-There is no way we can even half that! Just eat the damn thing!" Chili breathed, stretching his arms out and looking upwards as he tried to show his utter disinterest in the strawberry. Therefore I must tell you that his denial got him nowhere.

"If you don't want it, then neither do I." She frowned, fruit still suprisingly in tact!

"What? You stole that off me and now you don't want it?" He retorted in a high voice and Ruby smiled briefly. She loved it when his voice did that, though she prefered it low... And smooth...

"Well... That's how it works. If you didn't want it, then where would the fun be in that?" She replied hesitantly, as if it were the most obvious theory in the world.

"Fine! Y'know what? I _will _eat it. There is no way, you are stealing that off me, _just_ to say that you don't want it anymore! No way!" He yelled, though it was restricted; he didn't want anyone else to come in to see what was going on and then get the wrong idea!

"Ok, c'mere then." Ruby shrugged, stepping towards him and offering him it. He watched for a second, before he gathered his pride, and smirked confidently, stepped towards her and quickly took the other end into his mouth, grinning all the time. This would show her to mess around with him!

But it didn't quite happen like he would expect. The sparks he felt when their mouths connected for a brief moment was definitely unexpected, though not exactly foriegn, which shocked him slightly. He should be disgusted, but instead he was totally and utterly wonderstruck.

And if Ruby was perfectly honest with herself, she felt the same way too. It sure was a suprise to feel such a thing for the Doofus of the household and yet, she also kind of expected it. She couldn't denyt hat, even through the constant teasing and picking on him, she sort of had a thing for him. It wouldn't be the same game if Cress or Iris or even Cilan were to play; only Chili.

He pulled away after lingering near her a second longer than necessary and cleared his throat awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

"Well, uh, thanks for saving me half..." He smiled after a second.

"Whatever. Just don't think I'm sharing anything else with you. Next time, it'll be me, that table and a full packet of strawberries and don't you forget it." She growled competitively, a confident smirk etched into her face as she said the words, brushing past him.

"Heh, we'll see about that Ruby." He grinned, watching her leave. Without him. Then, he sat down at a chair and propped his head up with an elbow on the table, thinking over everything. Then, touching his lips, he smiled.

If only she knew...

**T is for Thoughts**

Ruby sat with Iris in "The Tree". It had meant to be somewhere just for her and Chili, but trust Iris to find the biggest tree there was to see for a good five miles. Not really that hard to do when Ruby thought over the statistics...

But having Iris as a best friend was great; she was interesting, funny and definitely not afraid to speak her mind. Everything that the red-haired girl looked for when searching for compatibiltiy. Just like Chili, though she'd never admit it.

"Iris, can I tell you something?" Ruby questioned, suddenly feeling very vulnerable as she fiddled with her hands and kicked at the tree trunk absentmindedly. Iris turned to her friend and gave her a smug look.

"Ready to confess it yet?" She joked, winking a wink filled with jest at Ruby, but she didn't stop her frowning.

"I'm being serious." She stated as if Iris was stupid. Iris, feeling slightly dense, smiled an apoligetic smile.

"Sorry. So... What's on your mind?" She asked, crossing her legs atop the thick branch of the tree. Ruby smiled briefly. Ah, memories...

"It _is _about Doofus." She admitted with an ashamed nod of the head as she peered down at the floor below her.

"Sure, you can trust me with a secret Ruby. Y'know you can!" And Iris was right. There was no occasion in which she had ever betrayed Ruby with one of her secrets and Ruby felt thankful for that; that there was someone in this messed up world that she could trust and run to whenever she needed her. Whatever the circumstances, and she felt blessed to have met her at all. All that could happen in a seemingly insignificant meeting when said dark-skinned female was in need of help.

"I kinda feel... Different about him nowadays." Ruby trailed, looking Iris in the eye and continuing to fiddle with her fingers as she cast her eyes downwards once more. Though Iris had said she would listen with interest, which she was, she couldn't resist a smile. It wasn't actually, to her, the biggest of news. Just the realisation thrilled her endlessly.

"Oh? How so?" She asked. Unbeknownst to Ruby, she was smirking slyly. This could be her ticket to getting this whole charade off her part because once the stubborn red-head admitted it, Iris would have no need to remind her and bug her about it!

"I don't know." She replied and Iris gave her a skeptical expression, folding her hands in her lap. "No really." She replied honestly and Iris' face softened as she scooched over and threw her ams around her best friend.

"Aww, that's love Ruby. Look, I know I tease you about it most of the time, but seen as though you're being serious with me, I'll be serious with you too. My mother once told me that you can lie to everybody, and tell the whole world that single lie, but you can't fool yourself. You can't lie to yourself Ruby." Iris stated through the hug and Ruby squirmed in her perch on the large tree branch.

"Fine whatever. I'll just ignore it; then it'll go away." She told Iris boredly, swinging her legs as to occupy herself. She didn't trust herself to stay still and spill everything that was going on in her mind. Would it be as bad as she thought. If she was honestly in love with the Doof, then... Would it be quite so torturous? Well, the uncertainty was what she was afraid of and she didn't know if she could trust herself to go that far for something she wasn't sure about. There were simply too many risks...

"No, no!" Iris cried, making Ruby jump violently from underneath of her flailing arms, the movement sudden and outright as her dark hands barely missed her face. "You can't do that."

"Why not?" Ruby enquired curiously, fiddling with a strand of red hair. How naive.

"Because you have to tell him!" Iris responded loudly and Ruby peered around insecurely, slapping a hand over her mouth as she watched the night air move from left to right. It was listening; it would tell him all about her little secret and then she would be completely screwed over. To have him knowing would be like ripping the sarcasm right out of her! And she couldn't have that!

"Don't be stupid. There's no way he's gonna even _like _the one person who makes his life miserable, never mind love them." Ruby retorted with her eyes narrowed slightly. How dense could you get?

"You never know!" argued Iris cooly with a flippant smirk. "Look, he may. You don't know if he likes the way you pick on him."

"What? That's the most dumb thing I've ever heard!" She cried, her face showing obvious strain.

"No, no it's not! It could be the way that _you_ do things." Iris tried her best to clarify. Apparently, judging by Ruby's frown, it wasn't working.

"So what, I tease him, wind him up, shout at him, push him around, and he likes that?" Ruby dared with an inquisitive raise of the eyebrows. What on earth was even going on in Iris' mind?

"Yeah, but if it's you, then he'll let it slide. If it was anyone else, don't you think he would have done something about it by now?" She questioned, turning her kind, yet passionate eyes to her blue-eyed friend. She appeared to deep in thought as Iris waited patiently for her to reach a conclusion on her own. Eventually she looked up:

"I suppose so..." She mumbled, a secretive aura surrounding her innocently. Like passing notes in a class, the aura was one of a defiant, yet gentle nature. Nothing too drastic.

"So do you? Like him that is?" Iris quizzed excitedly, bouncing in her spot.

"Maybe a little..." Ruby admitted, looking down at her shoes as a tender wind carressed her face softly and she closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the vacancy in her chest. It felt good to say that. So good.

"Well... Everything starts somewhere. My advice? Go for it!" She replied, obvious agression showing by the way she pumped her fists and smiled that determined grin. And it made Ruby grin too as she tried to contain her excitement. She realised that things, even if they would work between them, would never change.

And that was the real thing she had been scared of...

**U is for Understand**

She couldn't quite fathom it. Why did he even want her around? She had aways been so indecent to him and now that she was actually with him, she couldn't understand anything. At first she had suspected that he had approved of "them" because he didn't want the beating after he rejected her. Not that she would hit him at all after such devestating news. She'd be too heartbroken to do anything; to think that the first guy she had ever fallen for rejected her (though it would have been no suprise really to her.). What kind of an impression would that set for her? Let's say, not a very good one.

She loved him to pieces, yet she couldn't quite grasp where it had even come from in the first place; how could she possibley fall so hard for her rival? To her, it just didn't make sense, though she tried her best to accept it. Even Chili didn't seem to notice how conflicted she felt. Was that a bad thing? She thought that your "partner" was supposed to know everything about you. Then again, then where would the interest come form. Afterall, if you already knew everything that there was to know about them, you'd simply be stuck there with them, accepting the fact that there was simply nothing more to them. And they had only been together for a little while, so maybe she shouldn't be so paranoid about something that was probably insignificant.

Iris, Cilan, and even Cress had all been so happy for her, and at that moment, so was she! She had finally let her guard down and let someone in; and it didn't feel half bad either! So where was the doubt coming from?

"Hey." He stated with a smile as he walked into her room, only to find her face first on the floor. He raised an eyebrow, blinked and then made his way over to her. Things were still pretty normal between them; the arguing, the bickering, but everything else made up for it. The warm nights, the full feeling of their hearts and their peace of mind as they started to settle with one another. This wasn't as hard as he'd initially thought it would be; once inside, it wasn't difficult to know her at all.

"Hi." She replied half-heartedly, her voice muffled by the carpet. Why, though she wasn't complaining one bit, was he still here?

"What's wrong? What happened now?" Chili questioned as he sat beside her with the same kind smile, placing a hand to her back. He noticed that she still jumped; he'd have to ease her a little more first before they even thought about doing anything else together!

"Nothing, I was just thinking that's all..." Ruby mumbled, still facing the carpet and Chili bit his tounge to stop a sarcastic comment from flying out. Normally, she would approve, but he could tell that wasn't in the mood at all.

"Oh... Uh, care to share?" He asked, crossing his legs and placing his free hand in his lap whilst his other hand stayed put on her. She seemed to have relaxed against his touch now.

"It depends. What mood are you in?" She quietly muttered into the floor. Noticing that something was bothering her by her obvious lack of interaction with him, he frowned. Then, he pulled her gently into a sitting position and then into his chest, cautiously and slowly. However, she did nothing to stop him; simply placed her hand there too as she felt the warm, soft material of his vest rub smoothly against her face. Smelling the familiar cologne, she instantly felt safer and smiled a small smile.

"Ruby, it's not about moods. If something's bugging you, you can come right out and tell me." Chili assured quietly, stroking her head softly as he held her close to him, feeling the all too well known warmth course through him.

"Sorry, I should know..." She replied hesitantly and he noticed that her grip tightened on him ever so slightly. What was this about? Why did she seem so fussed? "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want." The red-haired Connoisseur answered after a short span of thinking time, that same good natured smile etched into his face. He couldn't deny the fact that she had been distant lately and it seemed as if only he had noticed her lack of interest in anything over these past couple of days.

"Without sounding... Harsh," She began, breathing in deep and Chili mentally prepared himself. Whatever she had to say must be something fairly deep _and _directed at him. "Well... Why are you still, y'know... Here?"

"...Well, I can leave if you want me to." Chili stated, trying to hide the hurt from his face as he looked down at her. To his suprise, she gripped his shoulders with tight hands, shaking her head violently.

"No, no!" She cried. "I just meant... Why are you sticking around with me?"

"Why am I sticking around with y- Because I _love _you." He replied earnestly, repeating the question as he tried to make sense of it. Not that the question didn't make sense; just that he couldn't understand where it'd even come from. Why would she think that?

"I just thought-"

And because you're funny, cute, and despite what you say... Smart." He said with a smile. "Plus, no other girl has ever given me a run for _my_ money." Chili joked, poking her nose playfully and she stiffled a giggle, settling for a smile instead.

"Really?" She asked skeptically but he could tell the doubt was now gone. Just from those few simple words, it had vanished completely and Chili let out a smile, before he leaned his head down and kissed her softly, silently. She responded immediately responded to him, much bolder than before, though she still couldn't quite stop a jolt as he ran his hand down her back, stopping at her waist and shuffling closer to her.

He pulled away from her tenderly, carefully, but he didn't move far from her face.

"Really..." He smiled. "And I know you love me too. It just makes you feel mushy." He grinned, pulling her bravely into his lap. She shuffled slightly, and then settled, head on his shoulder as he looked down at her with bright red eyes.

"But I do." She responded suddenly.

"Come again?" Chili quizzed, briefly confused.

"...Love you. I do." She mumbled meekly, a coy smile playing about her lips. Chili's face broke out into an undeniable grin as he nuzzled her head with his own, his heart beating rapidly against his chest as much as he tried to calm it down. He was still slightly shocked by her suprising confession, though he knew it was true beforehand; nevertheless, he simply enjoyed the feel of it. The way the words came off of her tounge; pure perfection.

"C'mere." He ordered softly, turning her around so that her legs were on either side of him and she was, indeed, facing him. Then pressing another kiss to her lips, slightly more forceful, Ruby realised something:

Now, she didn't feel all that clueless...

**V is for **_**Vroom**_**!**

"Please you two, sort yourselves out and be quiet!" Cress cried, honking the horn of the car as the red-headed duo bickered their way into obscurity.

"You're impossible." Chili snidely remarked, leaning forwards and turning his head to peer out of the window. Trust him to have the seat crammed in between Iris and Ruby...

"You're iritating." She replied instantly, thinking nothing of it as she watched the world roll by her placidly, lazy clouds rolling around the sky, lolloping for something to do.

"You're blocking my view." He retorted, trying to see over her but she began to move her head inf ront of him on purpose.

"You're thinking I care." She responded boredly, her reflection smirking at him tauntingly as the car continued to roll by. Chili clenched his fists and bit his tounge in order to keep his temper. Afterall, Cress _was _driving.

"Cress, where are we going?" Iris quizzed, hoping to stop the pointless and repetitve arguement, and Cress and Cilan shared a secretive grin, before the blue-haired waiter looked at her from over his shoulder carefully whilst Cilan kept an eye on the road. It was only for a second and it wasn't like there was that much traffic on the empty roads of God-knows-where.

"It's a suprise." He smiled, nodding briefly, before he turned his eyes back to the road and Cilan fiddled around with what looked like a map, Pansage pointing out various roads and routes.

Meanwhile, the rivals had found a way to amuse themselves. Or at least, one of them had.

"Poke." Ruby stated simply for about the ninth time as she poked him silently on the side of his thigh. Chili shuffled in his seat, doing his best to ignore her, though he could no longer pretend that she wasn't annoying him. So he breathed out and combed a single hand through his hair.

"You are aware that _that _is really annoying... Aren't you?" He asked, though it was more of a statement than a query. He breathed in deeply, then looked at her.

"Yes. Yes I am." Ruby replied with a bright smile as she poked him once more, this time on the upper arm and he rubbed it instinctively when she pulled away.

"Well please... Stop." Chili pleaded with a strained frown. He really felt aggraveted.

"Why?" She asked, leaving her hand on his knee after she had nipped him, just to get on his nerves. He glanced from her hand to her face and then back again, eyebrow raised, but she stayed put, too stubborn to even think about removing herself from him.

"Alright..." He commented, exhaling sharply, ignoring the curious glances from Iris at the side of him. "Why? Because it's annoying!" He snapped the last part, nearing her face with his own, glaring at her competitively. She returned his glare, but then suddenly replaced it with a smirk.

"_You're _annoying." She taunted.

"Say what?" He growled, and the two forgot about everyone else in the car, the pair of them going off into their own little world as they fought and argued to their hearts content.

"You heard me." Ruby replied nonchalently, removing her hand from his knee as she crossed her arms over her chest, seatbelt restricting her from moving her body to face away from him.

"Unfortunately." He smirked and she glanced at him, blinked and then shrugged. She turned back to the window, yawning conspicuously and tried her best to stretch, though the roof prevented her from doing so.

"You're boring me." She frowned, yawning once more.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Chili spat back, but then he smirked. "Are you tired Ruby?" He asked, grabbing a strand of red and fiddling with it, pulling her head towards him.

"Yeah." She answered simply, grouchily.

"Aww, don't you worry about that." He teased and she sneered at him, before she brought her hands to grab her hair from his callous fingers, but when she did, he gripped her hand tightly, weaving his fingers slickly between hers and then holding her in place with a sturdy arm as she squirmed against him, trying to free her hand. Sighing outwardly, she stopped struggling, but smirked instead. Then, she raised her free arm above her head and then placed her hand to his upright hairdo, messing it up as she worked her way down it.

"Heh, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you _like _my hair." He challenged as she immediately yanked her hand away from him and her ruffling antics.

"... Which proves that you _don't _know any better. Plus, you're in no position to say anything, _Chili_." She growled, and he only grinned, poking her nose with his. However, a clear of the throat woke them up and they pulled away from each other, throwing the source of noise a curious look. Said curious look was aimed at Iris.

"You two can't get on and then you go and nearly kiss each other?" She demanded. "What little kids..."

"I'll have you know that I am ol-" Ruby began, aggravted, leaning over Chili's legs by placing her hands on them and glaring forwards, but Chili placed a hand over her mouth and smiled apoligetically.

"Sorry for her mouth. It's true isn't it?" Chili smirked, but fought back a grimace as she licked his hand in a desperate effort to get him off. As weird as it was to think, he didn't, once he had added two and two together, and got over the first sensation of it, mind it all that much. Besides, it was better than her biting him... Wasn't it?

"You too Chili." Iris responded and his smile immediately disappeared, being replaced by an offended frown.

"Well I never..." He murmured and Ruby instantly stopped licking and started laughing, pointing in his face and falling into hysterics. Smirking, he removed his hand and her laughter rang out loud, making Cress swerve briefly.

"Ruby! Shut it will you? Some people are trying to drive!" Cress yelped. Not a usual response from him, but seen as though he was so focused on driving, it was only logical. Ruby stopped laughing and frowned instead, glaring daggers at the back of his head, or what she could see of it anyway. Chili laughed quietly.

"Well try harder! Besides, it's not my fault Doofus' face is so amusing..." She grinned and Chili automatically shut up, glancing at her with a scowl.

"Chili, stop winding her up!" Cress called to him and Ruby smirked, sticking her tounge out at him and he instantly huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Eventually growing tired of pouting, Chili simply sat straight, staring striaght ahead of him as he he felt the boredom settle in.

"I hate car rides..." He grumbled to himself in a voice so low he barely heard his own complaint. However, he didn't dare say anything out loud; Cress would start and once Cress started, things got ugly... Especially when there was Ruby and her sarcastic tounge to deal with too!

His train of thought was suddenly silenced when he felt something on his shoulder. Curious, he turned to see what it was and instantly did a double take between the window seat (where Ruby was sat) and his own body, only to see that what he saw, was not an illusion. There she lay, snoozing peacefully, hands on stomach, eyes closed lightly and hair blowing briefly from the slight breeze that crept in sneakily through Cilan's car window.

"Ruby." He whispered, but Cress turned his mirror to face Chili and he was met with a scowl.

"Do not. Wake her." He warned, and then went back to driving.

"Right..." He muttered, shifting uncomfortabley. This wasn't so bad in actuality. The warmth and the tingley feeling that he was gaining from this was most pleasant and he couldn't think of anything else that could measure to it.

Perhaps he could let it slide...

**W is for Window**

"What are you doing in here?" Ruby exclaimed as Chili simply walked into her room and jumped onto her bed, shoving her slightly with his hip as he stared out of the window.

He didn't reply; just stared ahead like a child anticipating Santa Claus on christmas eve, palms pressed to the glass as he peered onwards, waiting for something to happen.

"Hey! Did you hear me? I'm talking to you Doofus!" She huffed, shoving him in the side and sending him stumbling for his balance, though he kept himself upwards with a firm knee and then rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the window.

"Hey!" She yelled and he sighed, turning to her with an irate countenance.

"What?" He quizzed curtly, obviously angered about being disturbed. Pansear didn't look too happy about it either as the pair of hot-heads glared at her. She suddenly felt singled out and she turned to Jaden for back-up, only to find him sleeping on her pillow soundly. So much for team spirit...

"I said-"

"I know what you said. Your window is the only place we can see it from!" Chili elaborated as he peered upwards once more, his eyes bright and his palms still pressed against the glass.

"See what?" She quizzed, tilting her head as she watched him silently.

"The meteor shower." Chili replied, eyes bright and voice melodiously excited.

"What meteor shower?" She questioned, only feeling more confused than before! Jaden snored innocently, twisting around awkwardly in his perfect slumber. Ruby smiled, endeared, before she turned her attention back to Chili, giving him her best confused vibes that she had to offer.

"Geez, don't you know anything?" He sighed outwardly, though the hint of a smirk could be heard if she listened closely enough. Which she did. Either way, she couldn't stop herself:

"I know enough. I don't need to know what entertains you for it's probably stupid just like you are." Ruby retorted harshly, growling in her throat as she stared him down, spectating his expression fade from one of a bored nature to one of a hurt, offended one, and she instantly felt a pang of guilt in her heart, though she was far too proud to admit it to him and so she kept silent, frowning and waiting for his reply.

"Ruby..." He mumbled, shaking his head as he cleared his countenance, transforming it into a small smile. "Whatever you want. I'm watching this and you can't stop me. Mark my words, you lay a finger on me, it'll stay there." Chili threatened, pointing a warning finger at her. Taking the bait, she hit it away but he grabbed her wrist skilfully with his free hand, holding it there forcefully.

"Let go!" She ordered with a rough, strained voice, but he simply laughed, a dangerous smirk on his face.

"No." He grinned. Enraged she raised her other arm to punch his arm away, but he quickly used his other arm to grab it, holding it in place as promised. Struggling against his strong hold, she cursed herself hoarse, wriggling and writhing difficulty.

Then, slowly weakening, she sighed, gritting her teeth in anger. How dare he hold her? How dare he even _think _about touching her?

"Had enough?" He smirked, feeling her struggle die down momentairily as she tried to get her breathing in check.

"..." Was all she could muster as she felt the anger burn her insides teasingly. Instead, she sat there, frowning in his hold whilst he chuckled darkly.

"...Good." He grinned, keeping hold of her as he turned his body to stare back out of the window. A couple of stray "stars" began to fall and his eyes brightened considerabley, Ruby also interested as she turned her head to watch too.

"It's starting..." He mumbled, sitting cross legged on her bed, her arms still firmly in place, but Ruby was far past caring now as her curiosity had gotton the better of her. Since whenever she moved her arms, his grip tightened, she rolled her eyes and simply shuffled forwards using her strong legs, arriving by his side moments later.

"Oh wow..." She smiled slightly, watching the meteors shoot towards the ground somewhere far in the distance. It was almost like it wasn't happening, the occurence all too fantastic to comprehend, and Ruby felt wonderstruck simply watching it. Wanting to see more clearly, she edged her way onto her stomach (without the aid of her hands, it was more difficult than you'd think...) and squirmed her way forward, coming in front of Chili so that she could see better. Questionable, he peeped down for a spilt second before he smiled a serene smile and then went back to his intense star-gazing.

"It's real nice, wouldn't you agree?" Chili piped up, looking down at Ruby, wrists still tightly in his hands and for a second he froze; the moonlight, bright and undeniable, shone down on her, giving her an angelic, beautiful look as she peeped up at him naivly, a small smile etched into her face.

"Sure would." She replied, and she managed to get her wrist's free, using them to sit up. What she did next suprised him immensely as she went and sat in his lap nonchalently, laying her head back on his shoulder and sighed, seemingly relieved.

"W-What are you-"

"Shut up and watch the stars." She interrupted, cute smile and all! Meeting her eyes, he found himself unable to be mad with her, though he could feel the thought in the very dark recess' of his mind. It shouldn't matter for the mean time and so he smirked, and then cocked a grin, wrapping his hands around her lower stomach devilishly. With a raise of the eyebrows, he murmured;

"Meteors. They're meteors Ruby."

Tapping his nose with a suprisingly gentle finger, she nodded with a smirk and then shrugged.

"Don't care. I don't care Doofus." As he scoffed and then the pair of them turned back to the window, watching closely as the meteors rained down like heavy downpour. Their rivalry didn't matter for the time being as they watched the ambiguoty of the falling lights, just deciding to follow the pattern.

"Wow, they've slowed down quickly this year." Chili stated, sounding briefly disappointed and the room was now much darker as it wasn't sheltered by the constant lull of the light.

"Huh?" Ruby quizzed, head tipped back as she looked at him curiously, eyebrow raised, not in mockery, but in pure question and he tilted his head, ignoring the close promiximity of their faces as he smiled tenderly at her, nodding.

"They're here every year. Everyone here in Striaton calls it "The Star Shelter" as the city is said to be covered completely with this light so bright that it goes as bright as all the stars combined in the sky, if you get me." He explained vaguely, but Ruby nodded in confirmation, gesturing that she had understood.

"Every year huh? Well, you should get here sooner next time; then we could... I don't know... Watch them together like we did tonight." She mumbled, blushing as she looked away shyly and Chili grinned.

"Are you... Asking me on a pre-arranged date?" He teased, though he was only joking and his tone made it obvious.

"...Y-Yeah." She stuttered, meeting his eyes hesitantly and he sensed the seriousness, making his heart stop for a second.

"W-Wait. You weren't kidding?" The red-headed male questioned quietly, holding her gaze intensely and she closed her eyes gently, still tilting her head up towards him and he clung tight onto her, (arm wrapped around her hips as she had shuffled),for fear of losing himself completely. Was she playing him or was she genuine? He didn't know quite which side to buy, but he found himself feeling wishful, hanging on her every word.

"...Nope." She finally answered after an awkward period of time and then without another word, pulled his collar, still with the same alarmingly and abnormal gentleness, placing a soft kiss against his lips. Unable to respond from the sheer shock of which, he simply felt the warm sensation flow through him with every little move that she made against him; it was completely new to him and yet it felt so right, like he was destined to feel that way almost. He seemed so sure and so he apprehensively reacted, his sense flowing back to him with a new found purpose. He had found their uses now as he kissed her silently in the dark of his room, the moonlight being their helpful guide through the pitch black atmosphere.

Every little tingle that flew through the pair of them existed even when they pulled away and Ruby instantly tried to get out of his lap, too scared to face him. What on earth had she just done? It was a suprise when he didn't let go, simply held her there, hands exactly where they had wandered, which was to his chest firmly, his heartbeat caressing her fingers invitingly.

"S-Sorry..." She muttered, breathing in a fresh breath of air. He smiled a soft, sincere smile.

"No need." He replied innocently, continuing to hold her in place.

"I should probably go now." Ruby mumbled, trying once more to shift, but he still held strong and she eventually stopped struggling, settling for listening instead.

"Yes, yes you should," He began, nearing her ear. "But I'm not one to threaten without carrying said threat out. Yours fingers, as said before, will stay right there." He whispered smugly with a cheeky smirk, though it was barely recognizable in the darkness of the room. He heard her scoff quietly and then smelt the familiar scent that there was around her as she laid her head back on his shoulder, smiling soundly as she closed her eyes and tried to doze off.

"Y'know, I've never met a guy quite like you Doof. You're one strange exception." She breathed against his neck and he chuckled briefly, clutching her tightly.

"Strange? I prefer... Awesome..."

**X is for E****X****perimental**

"Blah blah blah..." Ruby mumbled, rolling her eyes as she heard Cilan rant on about how to tell if something was cooked. Heck, she didn't even know what it was he was cooking, nevermind how to tell if it was cooked properly!

"And that's how to do it! Any questions?" Cilan quizzed, a friendly smile etched into his face as he rested his once busy hands onto his hips.

"Sure do. Is lesson over?" She sarcastically quizzed, giving Cilan her best uninterested expression she could muster through the obvious boredom.

"...Once you show me that you can do it, lesson's over." Cilan retorted sternly, his face adopting a frown as he stared her down. Ruby, feeling stuck, growled, but then her face lit up, apparently recovering from her stumped stature.

"Is that a new bow-tie, I see there Cilan?" She asked sweetly, pretending to take and interest and a smile broke out onto the green haired Connoisseur's face.

"It is indeed! This one's got more of a green t- Wait, I know what you're doing Ruby. Show me how to do it." He voiced, until he realised her ploya nd immdiately feel serious once more.

"...There goes the spoon." She commented idly and Cilan instantly whirled around, looking frantically around the kitchen. In that time, she had got up, sprinted out of the kitchen, dodged a couple of tables and climbed a couple of stairs.

"Wait, Ruby. I don't see any spoon - Grr..." Was Cilan's response as he realised that he had been played. Played like a game and then thrown out, the rules of his play too much to her mind. He'd get back to her on this later...

Meanwhile, upstairs, Ruby sprinted downt he hallway, proceeding to her bedroom so that she could lock the door until Cilan felt mad and just let her off the hook, like he always did. On the way, she passed Cress, who was incidentally discussing something with Iris, said dark-skinned female looking actually quite enduldged in what he was saying.

"Ruby, don't run." He scolded, catching her speeding persona, even through the barely open slit of his bedroom door.

"Idiot, don't tell me what to do." She responded out of habit and the same sigh followed her as she ran faster, evading his mutterings and complaints under his breath that would haunt her conscience for ages. Rounding a corner, she thought she was in the clear, until-

How she got from running top speed, to piled on the floor in a messy heap was quite an intriguing occurence as the speed in which things changed didn't seem to be physically possible, though there she was, crumpled in an embarrassing heap. Getting to her feet, she dusted herself off habitually and yelled:

"Watch it!"

"Why don't you?" She heard in a familiar, yet grouchy, voice.

"Doof? Woah, what's wrong?" She quizzed, spectating his twitching eyebrows as he breathed in to keep his temper.

"Nothing. Leave me alone." He growled, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking off, but she grabbed his shoulder, too curious to do as she was told.

"No really, what's wr-"

"I said nothing, alright?" He snapped, shrugging her off and sauntering off grumpily, opening a random door and wandering into it, closing it non too gently behind me. When she heard no lock click, she breathed a sigh of relief and then tiptoed to the door, listening intently, trying to pick up on any clues. Sadly, she could only hear incoherent, though definitely angry, mutters and the occasional thump as an object was pressumabley kicked. The side new, Ruby pondered for a moment. What were his personal limitations when he was like this and how far could she push him before he snapped - if he hadn't already.

"...Ch- What are you doing in there?" She started to say his name, but then decided against it.

"What's it to you?" Chili snarled from behind the closed door and Ruby winced; she'd never really heard something so vicious from him and she wasn't sure fi she liked it... Though she couldn;t deny her slight excitement. Maybe he was more...Dangerous when he was like this, as obvious a thing as it was to say.

"Geez, someone's on his period..." She groaned, before she shoved the door open, closing it soundly behind her. Looking, it was just an empty room, so why did he seem so content to stay there? She noticed that his head was hung, his body bent in a chair, elbows propped on knees as he bobbed his left leg from the tension in his mind as he grumbled angrily. He didn't pay her any heed.

Aggravated, she walked back over to the door, slamming it purposfully and his head snapped up, his eyes immediately trailing to hers, meeting them definitely. She noticed that his eyes seemed... Darker than usual. That once friendly glimmer was now replaced by a sure anger as he stared at her emotionlessly.

"What's up?" She asked simply, deciding to cut straight to the point as she crossed her arms indiginantly, frowning down at him. Scoffing, he folded his own arms and span around, still seated so that he wasn't facing her. Angered by his uncooperative tendancies, she shook and clenched her fists, quivering with iritation. Then, breathing in deep, she wandered towards him, evil plot devised. She tapped him on the shoulder and he ignored her, as predicted, but that wasn't actually why she had touched him at all; the reason was a very simple one: There was tension there. And it was obvious.

Placing her hands gently to his back, he instantly glanced at her from over his shoulder and then tried to shuffle out of her grip. Frowning with deep concentration, she placed her hands back there and he sighed a sigh full of exasperation.

"Don't you have something to do besides irritate me?" Chili snidely commented, but did nothing to remove her hands, though he stayed tense under her fingers.

"Not really..." She breathed, pushing slightly. He slowly began to relax, breathing in deeply. It was happening.

"Ruby, if you're going to do this... Do it properly." He snapped, not even looking at her. Annoyed, she shoved against him with all of her strength, knocking him from his perch and onto the floor, sprawled on his front. However, before he had a chance to even start yelling, she stood on his back, making him freeze.

"You want proper? Fine. Have it." She retorted smugly, placing a careful foot to the small of his back, pushing down slightly and his breath hitched in the back of his throat, making her smirk.

"This isn't proper. Th-This is just a way of pretending you're strong enough to get the job d-done. Use your hands." He returned, tone dripping with sarcasm, though he made no move to get up from the floor.

"Fine." Ruby grinned, cracking her fingers deviously, before she spread them and laid them to his back, picturing her move; she wanted orginality, creativity. But most importantly, she wanted to hear him beg for it; _really _beg for it...

Without further ado, she rubbed all the way down his back, not stopping until she reached the very bottom, then proceeding to push down right there with a sharp fist, which made his breath shudder briefly, but that aside, his reaction was nothing, and it wasn't feeding her satisfaction whatsoever. Frustrated, she moved to his shoulders, gripping them tightly, before she moved her hands accordingly, feeling the adrenalin kick in. Hearing the slightest of a groan, she grinned madly, pressing down as well as she could. She could do this; it should be so simple to her.

Finishing his shoulders abruptly, her hands flitted to the back of his neck, and she swore that she saw him breathe in deeply, as if readying himself and willing himself not to make a sound. She smirked, deciding to poke a little fun and test the boundaries of his state.

"I'd say that's enough for now." She smirked, begining to stand up, but a firm grip on her wrist caught her by complete suprise. How fast was he?

"I say you're kidding me." Chili frowned, his hand still tightly wrapped around her wrist. "Finish the job."

"Magic word?" She teased through a deep intake of breath.

"_Now_." He ordered, eyes narrowed and she gulped, feeling strangely charmed as he glared at her openly, so she went back to her knee's, placing a shakey hand to his neck once more, feeling the familiar warmth. Memories of when she had given him his very first massage came flowing back to her and she instantly felt determined with a new found strength. She had to prove to him that ever since so long back, she had only gotton better and stronger; she couldn't afford to lose her reputation, but she would take it slow at first, just to build him up a little. Then she could take the liberty of knocking him over too...

"...Right." She breathed, though a maniacal grin was on her face as she gently pressed his neck, hearing him sigh and she could tell that there was a small smirk there. Raising her other hand, feeling slightly uncertain, she brushed it cautiously through his hair, a small smile on her face. His red hair was definitely the same; soft, warm and inviting to her unsure fingertips. From the slight sound that he made, she could tell that he was still the same:

Easy to please if you just went his way. And his neck and head, was definitely _his _way...

Pressing a little harder, she gained a confident smirk and listened; it was happening. His breathing was picking up, speeding quickly, his throat was opening to more sound and his body was getting that relaxed feeling. She could see it all as it happened before her very eyes and that only made her smirk widen. Hearing an unrecognizable sound, she stopped blinking curiously.

"Here?" She murmured quizzically.

"...Mhmm, right there." He whispered in a suprisingly laid back voice, nodding his head assuringly, though she couldn't see his expression as his face was pressed to the floor.

"Alright." She smiled slightly, pressing her hands to his neck and massaging gently.

"...Hmm..." He grinned, breathing out, stumbling for breath.

"Y'know Doofus, if you're stressed, you don't have to hold it in. Gimme a call and I'll help you with it." She stated, feeling a different feeling brew in her stomach. She could tell something was up, just by the way he smirked into the carpet, begining to sit up.

"You? Help _me_? You messing with me?" He quizzed with a grin and Ruby felt uncomfortable as he neared her. Before she could reply, he leaned in and sneaked a quick kiss and she blinked stupidly, blushing furiously.

"'Cause I don't like being messed with." He finished with a stern frown, though she could see the trace of a smirk dancing in his dark eyes as he neared her on his knees. Unable to think straight, she leaned backwards, trying to get away from him, until he hovered above her, legs on either side of her as his hands kept him from laying atop her. The idea only made her blush harder!

"I-I'll just g-go now..." She stuttered, breathing in deep, smelling his undeniabley attractive cologne as she did so. Whatw as it about him that was so desirable? She couldn't place it; sure, he was, as girls said these days, "hot" (ever so hot...) but she'd never been one for guys to begin with, nevermind the good-looking ones. But just maybe, her path of thinking had changed the more time she had spent with him. And it was really quite disturbing that he was having such a huge effect on her. What should she even feel about the whole thing and what sort of an impact did it have on her? She wasn't sure about anything as he grinned at her, eyes lowered, but eyebrows raised, giving him a devious look as he loomed over her.

"No, no. Please, stay." He murmured, using a single arm to wrap around her back as he pulled himself closer to her, an unsure frown on Ruby's face as their fronts brushed together.

"I d-don't think I should." She stumbled, eyes wavering as a flash of something flew by, Chili noticing it momentairily with that same grin.

"C'mon... Don't be so serious." Chili urged, stroking the side of her face with the arm that had just be holding her up, leaving her to keep herself supported with her own arms. What was this? Now he was just extremely... She couldn't even say it!

"I-"

"You said so yourself, you'd help me. Help me; I need it." The red haired waiter whispered huskily and Ruby had to swallow down a squeak of suprise as the sentence hit her like a ton of bricks. As innocent as the sentence was, her mind was over-analyzing things and she blushed once more; how suggestive that sounded to her should have been criminal as the thought crossed her mind. Sure, he was speaking about the help, but just to make sure, she found herself asking in a suprisingly steady voice:

"The help?"

"...Sure." He replied secretively as he allowed his hand to drop from her face and skim down her neck instead, in which she bit her lip in response to. "So help me?"

After a small hestation, she found her voice. "A-Alright. What do you w-want me to do?" She asked, gazing at him as if she was completely and utterly captivated.

"..." He grinned, kissing her angrily, though she knew that the anger was not for her, but for whatever had happened before. And she still didn't know what had happened, but for now, it didn't matter as all sense flowed through her and out of the nearest exit: Her mouth as she kissed him back with said passion, one hand propping herself up whilst the other brushed his face, his skin soft and terrifyingly inviting. He grunted, shifting himself.

He shoved his tounge into her mouth without even asking, but she made a sound of appreciation all the same. Hands roaming over her stomach and back, she began to ease into it, allowing him more and more with each passing second. Maybe, eventually, she wouldn't be able to stop...

He suddenly broke away, panting.

"S-So what do you want me to d-do?" She rasped, trying to gain her breath back. He only smirked.

"...Everything."

**Y is for Yummy**

"C'mon, follow me." Ruby grinned, guiding Chili (who was blindfolded) down the stairs, taking care not to make him trip or fall over anything along the way!

"Huh? Hey, where are you taking me?" He asked, a wide, Chili-like smile on his face. She smiled and went to his back, pressing his shoulders in a way that made him breathe out.

"Hmm..." He hummed low in his throat. "What's this then?" He quizzed. Sneakily, she pressed her face to his neck and placed a small kiss there. Feeling the shiver pass through him, she smiled; she loved to be what made him uneasy, it made her feel special and utterly brilliant about herself. The fact that she was powerful enough to make someone quiver under her touch was amazing!

"I was just apoligising for earlier. That shove _was _a little hard, even for me." She whispered and she heard him chuckle.

"Yes well... I guess I can forgive you." He teased. Frowning, she thought that "I guess" wasn't good enough and so bit his neck instead, not hard, just nicely and he let out a noise of suprise.

"Ooh, forgiven..." He smirked and he felt the satisfaction radiate from her as she moved away from him and grip his hand, weaving her fingers through his, pulling him forwards and he followed her guidance blindly, until he reached the dining room, the room that you happened to always come in when you came from the stairs.

Walking behind her as she guided him through what he guessed were various tables, he suddenly bumped into her back as she had stopped walking.

"Sorry." He muttered. She felt a squeeze to his hand in response and it brought a smile to his face.

"Sit." She commanded and he did as he was told, parking himself on the chair that she had pulled out for him. "Now wait here."

"Wait, wait, you're leaving me here?" He questioned, a worried shade of doubt in his face as he turned his head towards Ruby's voice, listening carefully. He heard a giggle; that sweet, innocent, little laugh of hers that never failed to send shivers down his spine. It meant that she was up to something!

"Only for a second. One minute." She explained quietly from behind him and he felt his body twitch. He hadn't even heard her move...

She then left, and he distinctly heard the kitchen doors open and close. What did he have in store for him? Usually, it was him, trying to be the good partner and everything, who suprised her and he loved to do so, seen as though it brought a smile to her face. He still felt incredibley curious though. What if this was another one of her tricks? No... He was just being paranoid. Of course she wouldn't go to all that trouble, just to knock him down!

He heard the doors fling open and what he could only guess were plates clang against each other, footsteps sounding towards him.

"Do I have to keep this on?" He asked in the silence as he pointed to his blindfold that was soc arefully wrapped around his head, restricting him from seeing anything and he heard a quiet laugh.

"Sure do." She replied, reaching the table and placing the plates (bowls?) onto the table.

"So, what's this, hmm?"

Ruby grinned, picking something out of the bowl and thrusting it towards him. "Open."

"Come again?" He quizzed, eyebrows peeking through the black material of the blindfold as he raised them in confusion.

"Open your mouth." Ruby elaborated and he nodded in understanding. Hesitantly doing as he was told, he felt something being gently pushed inside of it and he instinctively closed his mouth around the object, getting himself ready for all sorts of possible tastes. Then recoiling in disgust, he spat said item right out.

"Ruby, that's a spoon! There's not even anything on it!" Chili cried, trying to rid his tounge of the metalic taste as he tried his best to see, though to no avail.

"I know. Just messing around. Here," She chuckled and his face softened, a small smile playing about his face. This time, licking the item first to make sure she wasn't joking around anymore, he could feel a slightly bumpy texture and so cautiously took the object into his mouth once more, feeling her fingers brush the corner of his lips as she placed it inside of his mouth. So, she was using her fingers this time?

Interesting...

"...Strawberry?" Chili asked innocently, chewing said item slowly, trying to place the taste. He swallowed thoroughly.

"Mhmm." Ruby replied brightly. Then, she picked up yet another item and carefully poked his mouth with it, signalling that he was to repeat the same action. He did so willingly and immediately responded with the same action, chewing the object carefully and then trying to place it. Successful once more.

"Pineapple?"

"Yup." She grinned, scooping something from the next bowl.

"Gimme somthing harder." He smirked confidently, enjoying this little game of hers. How imaginative she was. Was it wrong to feel slightly... Aroused by this whole thing? He hoped not.

"Alright. Here." Ruby offered, this time using a spoon once more. Confidently taking it into his mouth, he instantly recoiled once more.

"I said _harder_, not colder." He shivered, feeling the unpleasant sensation travel down his spine. "Ice cream."

"Hmm, you're pretty good. What's this then?" She grinned, moving towards him. Only he couldn't see as she kneeled down, placed her hands silently on either side of the chair and kissed him gently. He responded momentairily, pulling her up from the floor and onto his knee, kissing her thoroughly, one hand in hers whilst the other trailed down her back, touching all her favourite places callously. When she pulled away, nuzzling him tenderly, he grinned.

"_That _was the best thing I've tasted all damn night..."

**Z is for Zealous**

"I don't know Ruby." Iris mumbled as she looked down the steep hill and Cilan followed suit, a frown on his face as he peered down, watching the other people ride down on bikes and taking bin-lids down the slippy grass; they worked like a dream!

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Ruby cried, moving her roller-skate covered feet towards the edge and Chili followed suit, a competitive grin on his face. Iris and Cilan still looked fussed as they grabbed each others hand tightly. "Look, if you're so unsure, we'll send Doofus down first. If he gets up, we'll _all _get up." She explained and Chili stopped smiling and fake-laughed, sneering at her.

"Ha ha, funny." He commented drily, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest. Ruby shrugged and patted him in a patronizing manner, until he shrunk away from her inseasant pats and coos.

"Jaden's up for it. What about Axew, Iris?" Ruby chided confidently, showing a curled up fist as she grinned crazily, that spark of defiance in her eyes as she spectated a pebble slipping down the steep surface of the hill. "Oh this is gonna be so cool!" She stated excitedly, shuffling from one foot to the other in pure anticipation, though said actionw as difficult when her feet were clad with wheels!

"Yeah, providing we don't _die_!" Chili retorted, narrowing his eyes at Ruby and she stared him down for a second, before she turned her attention back to Iris.

"Axew's not so sure." She breathed, clutching her pokemon tightly.

"...Chicken." Ruby teased, then proceeded to grab Chili's cuff, in which he responded to with a exhale of suprise. "Don't worry, we'll go first."

"W-We will?" He demanded, though he didn't stop her from pulling him towards the edge.

"Yes. Yes we will." She smirked. "We'll be back in a few." Ruby told the other two, learning the phrase from a particular favourite of hers...

"Right then," He grinned, readying himself near the edge and she copied him, smirking competitively. "Hey Ruby, before we go, I just wanna ask: Have you done this before? Like, do you know what it feels like or how dangerous it is?" Chili quizzed.

"Nope!" She retorted and then proceeded to pull him over the edge with her, the pair of them letting out different noises; Ruby a self-assured cry of exhileration and Chili, a yelp of utter shock. What had he even gotton himself into? He was going to die here!

"Ruby, I can't believe you talked me into this!" He called to her, a shocked expression on his face as his hair began to trail behind him, making Ruby splutter with laughter, whilst skilfully dodging a rock.

"It's my speciality!" She shouted over the roll of their wheels, winking at him, speeding ahead and he raced forwards quickly, trying his best to keep up with her. He arrived by her sides, speed building up for the two of them as they had already reached the halfway mark of the hill.

"I'm aware! Ruby, if you get me killed here, Is swear-!" But his threat was interrupted by Ruby's cocky smile.

"You'll what? You'd be dead."

"Not the point!" He growled. "The point is- Gah!" He cried, stumbling as she tugged his arm.

"Biker." She stated simply, clinging to him as she tried to regain her balance and he took hold of her hand, trying to ease himself upwards. However, he ended up clinging to her back as he clawed his way up, only to fall sideways into the grass, taking her with him.

"Doofus!" She screamed as she clenched his chest between her fingers. Sliding to the bottom, they both wound up on the floor, panting heavily and rubbing sore spots.

"Ow..." Chili mumbled as he began to get up, but he suddenly felt something restricting him and instantly turned red. On his torso, lay Ruby, strecthed out on an awkward angle, a strained scowl on her face.

"Get me. Off. _Now_." She breathed dangerously, shaking atop his body. As a couple of Striaton civilians walked past, they pointed and smirked, making comments and nudging each other. Chili, unable to do anything, laid silent, trying to get his feelings and the sensations "down below" in check before he said anything.

"Well, what are you waiting for Doof?" She snapped but he didn't respond. He just nodded slowly and sat up robotically, then delivered her a charming smirk.

"Remove yourself." He grinned, lcatching her eye and she instantly softened.

"F-Fine!" She retorted, not even having the diligence to keep hold of his eye contact.

"Thank you." He replied, standing up and brushing himself off. Then, stumbling clumsily as he forgot that he was wearing rollerskates and apparently, as she fell into him, his arm keeping her upright, though on an angle. Almost like a dip within a passionate dance. And he straightened her up slowly, smiling bashfully.

"Next time, I'll totally pummel you." She growled, thought he trace of a girn could be heard and that instantly made him feel more filled with something relevant as he felt the emotion fly through him.

How he missed the warmth...

**X x**

**Sorry the last one was rushed! D: (Mumw as making me go to bed, and I couldn;t stand the thought of leaving this one for another entire day! D:**

**Sof orgive me! Any spelling mistakes will be corrected tomorrow as I'll have time! Happy Birthday to me on Saturday! :D**

**Thanks for any and all support and comment on which chappie story of mine you'd like to see;**

**Handcuffed**

**or**

**Of Grays and Whites, though I'll probably do the first idea, first!**

**Thanks!**

**~Jess~**


End file.
